The Foods of Thiefshipping
by M169
Summary: Chapter 23: Marshmallows: "But Bakura! I don't wanna go camping!" "Too Bad" This is a one-shot collection of thiefshipping. Each chapter based on a food.
1. Chewing Gum

Gum

Thiefshipping XD

this story is Bakuras POV!

I don't own yugioh, Marik or Bakura, or anything that cool.

I've known Marik for one year, and there are only four things I learned about him:

He is Unpredictable

He's extremely good-looking

He likes the colors Purple and Gold

He is addicted to chewing gum

The last one is my fault. I wondered, how the hell could he _not _know what gum was? It's very simple, and so many people chew it, that even if you lived underground you could understand it in a matter of days. So I figures, let the guy chew some! It couldn't be that bad right?

Wrong!

In fact, I'm thinking about adding another thing to my list of things I know about Marik:

He can make ANYTHING annoying! (or sexy)

Now, as much as I hate to admit it, Marik's little annoying gum habit is annoying (and sexy), and he is the only person in the world who can annoy me (or turn me on) so easily. He chews, loudly, and obnoxiously, like that woman at the checkout counters in the supermarket.

Right now, he is sitting next to me as we watch some bad horror movie, we both aren't afraid of the lame fake blood and knives. We've both been through Hell and back, so there's really nothing to be afraid of. Every once in a while, Marik will freak out, not because it's scary, but sometimes things remind him of his hellish past. But, for now he is rolling his eyes every now and then, and annoying me with that gum so seductively. I can't help but star at him.

He will pay for making me feel this was.

"Marik, Spit out the gum!"

"Nope." He states simply.

"SPIT OUT THAT RA DAMNED BLOODY GUM BEFORE I CUT OFF YOU'RE TOUNGE!"

"The gum isn't bloody, Bakura, it is cherry."

"Marik? Do you know the purpose of chewing gum?"

I have him now. I smirk.

"It's to tell people you want to be kissed."

And before Marik can respond I lunge myself at him, connecting my lips with his own, not giving him any time to respond. Then I force my tongue against his lips, demanding entrance to his mouth, which was soon granted with the pleasant surprise of him kissing me back. My tongue explored his mouth, then I quickly parted with my partner.

"Hey. Marik."

His face is flushed red, his eyes glazed over and filled with lust.

"Yeah, Bakura?"  
>"I've got your gum"<p> 


	2. Coffee and Tea

The foods of Thiefshipping

Coffee and Tea

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bakura is British.

And he just doesn't see why tea is so great, he doesn't see why so many people would drink it, it's not like you get a buzz or anything, like you do with coffee. Bakura is a huge coffee drinker, in fac he drinks about two mugs a morning. He just hates tea; well to be fair… actually he's never tried it. He just doesn't want to contribute to the limey stereotype, and this drives Marik crazy.

Marik loves tea.

Marik drinks tea all the time, in fact, he finds it rather relaxing. Marik is always hyper, so anything that makes him feel relaxed is welcome in his body. He's really lucky that Bakura showed up before he started smoking marijuana or something without the knowledge that it could kill him (and ruin his lovely figure.)

Marik and Bakura have been 'dating' for over a year, even though they never went on a date, they considered each other boyfriends. They've been sleeping together for six months, and have been living together for four weeks. But they have always argued since the moment Bakura said "I don't care". The two bickered non-stop about absolutely nothing. It's strange how they even managed to stay together, no doubt Marik's body and oblivious, hyperactive, smart-alec-y nature played a part in keeping Bakura around, and it wasn't up for debate that Marik enjoyed Bakura's knowledge on the world. Considering he was stuck underground for most of his life, Bakura was the smartest person Marik knew.

Living together was trouble. Sure, they had each other, and they really loved each other (though, Bakura would never admit it and Marik would only say so if he was teasing Bakura). However, the problem was that everything was a fight. Though they usually make up in the end, spend the night together, and repeat the process tomorrow.

In fact, here is an example:

The two lovers have a morning routine. Attempt to get up first, fight over who gets the shower first, fight over who used up the hot water, fight on who took the last towel, admire that person's figure, deny it, and fight over tea and coffee.

"Coffee is bad for you Baku-Chan…you should try tea…I mean, you ARE British." Marik said first. He was always the one to start this. "And you're Egyptian. And so am I, my host is British, not me. Also, in Egypt, they drink Nescafe, as in…Coffee." Bakura replied trying not to make eye contact with the tanned teen. Who was clearly only hearing himself talk. "I mean, come on Bakura, it makes people feel all rushed up and hyper, tea calms you down, makes you relax, and just makes life feel good. It gives you the chance to slow down." "That _clearly_ doesn't work then." Bakura smirked, "You do realize you are the most hyper person I've ever met. You're _waaay _too energetic." "I wish you were more energetic in the bedroom," Marik laughed out. "ha-ha….very funny Marik." Bakura scowled at his lover.

"Oh, you know I love you Baku~ but seriously, just try the damn tea."

"NO, Marik it is a stereotype that the British drink tea, and even though I am not British, I am in a British man's body, and I do not want to contribute to any stereotype that involves me drinking something I don't even like!

Marik, as adamant as ever, acted like he hadn't heard the spirits earlier statement. Honestly, sometimes Marik acts as if he is talking to a brick wall, and trying to talk to him is like talking to a wall. Marik tried to put on his puppy eyes that would've worked if it wasn't something they've been arguing about since they first moved in together. However, the second Marik saw the boy drinking coffee he'd been on him about the damn tea. So Bakura merely rolled his eyes again, and let out a sigh. Marik began to ask in a tone that made him sound desperate (not that the great and mighty Marik Ishtar would ever _beg_ or anything) and continued to ask, "Try it!"

"No!"

"Would you do it for the first shower in the morning?"

"Not worth it. My showers are fifteen minutes long, unlike yours, that take up all the hot water." Marik got distracted from his demanding (not pleadings, he doesn't plead either) and said "YOU use up all the water! Every time you get in there first, the water goes cold in the middle of it." "That's because you're in there for so damn long. I need to get out quickly so I can have coffee. If I don't have it I'd fall asleep in the middle of my shower." Marik can get easily distracted, sometimes it's a problem for the EX Thief King, but this time he was hoping it would work for a while. However, the mere mention of Coffee brought Marik back on track with what the original conversation was. That being Be-erm..asking Bakura to try some tea. He would really have to bargain for it. He just knows the spirit will llike it if he would just have a sip of it.

"Please? For me?"

"No, it was implied that it was for you when you first said 'try it'. I'm not drinking the damn drink. "

"For my life?"

"No, Marik. I don't want your life. Why would you even suggest that as an option? You're too good in bed for me to want to take your life…over tea."

"For my body?"

"I already have that, Marik."

"Hmmph! Not tonight you don't!"

"Come on, Marik, you're ridiculous, tea isn't even good, it is overrated by the British. And I can go a night without your body." "Not if I run around in skimpy outfits you can't!" Marik smirked, but the British man/ Egyptian spirit (Whatever the hell he is) rolled his eyes at the other boys stupidity. "Like what outfits? You know there was only one I really liked on you; there was only one I couldn't resist. It also reminded me of when we met. However, it looked ridiculous so you threw out that dumb shirt that looked nice on you, you know, the purple one, with the weird out of place hood on it. The one that barely showed you're scars. It's in a dump somewhere now." Marik looked shocked, Bakura almost though the man wouldn't reply back to him. Bakura smirked (again, it's a nasty habit of those two) and got up to leave their banter session. Although, Marik stopped his quickly, looking confused, well, more confused than usuall. "I didn't throw that away Bakura; I lost it.I loved it too much to just throw it away, and it looked SEXY not ridiculous! What made you think it was in the trash…wait a second….BAKURA! Did you throw away my **favorite** hoodie?"

Bakura Laughes as hard as he possibly can, not able to hold it back like he was planning

"Bakura!"

Just a typical morning between those two.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gotta love Thiefshipping.

A/N: Maybe a review?


	3. Cookies

Cookies

This one gets a little angst-y but most of these chapters will be humor. I guess some of this can be funny, just read it. AND REVEIW! It will make my day!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The hot knife seared into my back, carving a symbol in hieroglyphs. Hieroglyphs that happen to be mentioning something of Ra and the Pharaoh, are torturing me. It didn't rest there, that wasn't enough for the Gods who wanted to see me suffer, for there were many more stabs to come. No calm before a storm. My own father cut the knife deeper into my back, as I arched in pain, trying to scream for help, but only a gagged and muffled "Hmmllpmyuh! Plghhhsssshhh" could come out of my mouth. I was tied down, tortured, and being mutilated by my own flesh and blood. The cloth and stick shoved into my mouth was preventing my screaming. The knife came again after a brief silence, the knife was hotter again. My father must have put it on a flame. The sharp pain never ending, the suffering not ceasing, the screams becoming smaller as I almost black out. Blood was pooling into my hair, covering my sides, staining my clothes. I keep begging for help, but I was abandoned, I tried to hide but I was found, I tried to run but was captured. Nothing could stop this never ending pain I was in. When all of a sudden- it all dissolved from vision, at first I thought I was blacking out, but suddenly, the pain was gone too.

I woke up, startled, sweating, shaking, and exhausted. It's gone, the knife, my father, the flames, and the blood are all gone, nothing but a memory although I can't help but break down. I begin to cry softly and then harder until I was bawling. Why did it have to be me? Why wouldn't father let Odion take my place, he offered it anyway. He realized it, and he wanted to be a member of our family, I never did. He had since he was four to think about it, I had one week. He carved in his face because he couldn't have it, I merely cried. I dry my eyes and get up out of bed; this is a usual routine for me. The nightmares of my past seek to haunt me for all eternity. When removed from my bed, I crept past Bakura's bedroom; I peak inside, and see a peaceful Bakura, something that doesn't exist when he is awake. When he is awake he is either plotting revenge on the man who made my life miserable for his own untold reasons, or he is too busy trying to fuck me. I shudder at the thought of it and keep sneaking over to our small kitchen. We lived together in an apartment, and we were 'dating', but I wouldn't sleep with him, not because I don't want to or because I'm not ready (like I told him.) The real reason is I would fear of him waking up from my no doubt sleep-screaming. Also my back, he wouldn't be able to see it, and I have yet to tell him about my past, just as he has not yet told me his. He keeps trying to get in my room at night, but I continue to shoot him down for that only reason. I sigh silently, and head for the kitchen, glancing quickly at the clock, it's one thirty in the morning.

Only one thing can comfort me right now, and that is chocolate chip cookies and warm milk. I have some cookies hidden in a secret compartment in the closet. I pull them out, take three, and hide them again. Then I start to warm up the milk.

"A little childish isn't it?" I nearly jump out of my skin. "Bakura?" "The cookies and warm milk, it's a little childish, correct?" "No, Bakura. And you fucking scared me. Care to give a friggen warning before you sneak up on me like that?" "Haha…no. Unless…you care to join me in my room?" He smirked. I just sigh. "No Bakura. I already told you, I'm not r-", the microwave beeped. I avoided finishing that sentence as I reached into the device to get out my milk. "That is kinda childish, can't sleep, and get warm milk." "Bakura, this stuff comforts me. I had a dream, I didn't like it, I just need something to help me relax, that's all." "I know you had a nightmare, Marik I could hear you screaming. In fact, you scream so loud, you wake me up from down the hall." My eyes widen, how could he have not said anything about this before? "I'd rather you scream in a different way though." He moves to kiss me, but I push him off. "Look Bakura, I haven't been honest with you. I'd really, really like to, but you can't see me without a shirt on." Bakura looked into space, completely confused by the question. "Well, then you can top, or keep your shirt on." He moved for me again but I pushed him off again. He groaned, and then looked confused again. "Wait, why can't I look at you without a shirt? It's not like you have anything to be ashamed of." I blush at the compliment. "No Bakura, when I was a kid..." I choke back tears. Not wanting to cry in front of him. "My father had to put me through the tombkeeper's initiation, which involved cutting these…knives into my back, all for the promise of carrying the Pharaohs memory on my back." Bakura looked shocked to say the least. But then he cringed. "I have nightmares too Marik." I looked at him. Bakura? Nightmares? What? He is normally the one giving nightmares.

"Well. When I was a small child, around six, the Pharaoh's father murdered my entire village, burning it down in the process, I was the only survivor. "Bakura looked upset about this. "I'm…going to go back to bed." He whispered, but I stop him. "No, have some milk and Cookies. It's not a child thing."

He took some and almost smiled after drinking the milk. "Why haven't you ever brought up me screaming before, if it happened before, I mean doesn't it bother you?" "Of course it does, but I care about you enough, and I understand it, so I don't see why I should have brought it up. Tonight, however, I felt the need to fallow you." I lean in and kiss him quickly. "Bakura, I can't believe that happened to you, I'm so sorry." "It's all righ- what the fuck is this?" "It's a cookie, Bakura, you mentioned it earlier." "Yeah, but I didn't think they tasted this fucking good." I roll my eyes at Bakura. I start to kiss him again, and he tastes like chocolate.

"You taste like the cookies."

"You taste like the cookies." We both say in unison as our mouths meet again. Maybe tonight we can share a room.


	4. Pancakes

Pancakes

Read and Review :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was a chilly, yet sunny day in Domino city. Marik and Bakura were just on their way to a breakfast house to discuss their evil plans. They figured that no one from the friendship gang would actually be there, and it was always quite because it was too early in the morning for children to be there. So, the two decided that, with no distractions, this crummy breakfast house was the perfect place to do their shady business. However, things went a little off from the beginning. To start off, they needed to figure out a way of getting out of paying, because Bakura never carries cash unless he stole it and Marik forgot his wallet, which probably wouldn't be able to pay for breakfast anyway, seeing as all he does is hide on a boat and control people's minds, he doesn't need much money. He probably stole the boat too, and he doesn't have a job. That doesn't really matter to him because he knows that the second he gets the revenge he deserves he will be richer than all of the men in the world. He'd be the Pharaoh of Egypt, and would have practically the world at his finger tips.

The breakfast house is nice and warm inside. It's around 5:00am, so there is only a suspicious looking character or two in corners or on the stools. It's dimly lit; a few lights are flickering on and off. The place is a huge alcohol bar after midnight and before six, so the place reeks of alcohol. A lot of people would leave, as the place was so unwelcoming. But Marik and Bakura shrug it off, order some pancakes and coffee and begin to chat.

"You know," Marik started, "You could just banish him to the shadow realm, why do we even need the cards anyway?" Bakura rolled his eyes at his ignorance. "Marik, this game spans back to when spirits were used, you know that. I can't just 'send him to the shadows' we need to play the card game with someone who is connected to a millennium item-". "WHY are there so many restrictions? Like the millennium rod, it can't control people connected to an item. And what does the millennium puzzle do anyway? Besides hold the Pharaoh? And why am I even connected to a millennium item? Why did it have to be me…?" Marik trails off, looking out the window at a dusty pick-up truck sitting in the middle of the dark parking lot. "Because the past controls the present, Marik, and if we are to get our revenge we mustn't question it." Bakura also started staring out the window. "Look, Bakura, why the hell can't we just stab him or something?" "Because that won't work, he'd still be in that damn puzzle. We'd be hurting Yugi not the Pharaoh. And my interest is not in that fucking little midget. It's in the man whose father destroyed my home and who directly made your life a living hell."

"Okay then Bakura. No need to get all pissy." However, Marik was also obviously angry at the mention of his past in the tomb. "Look, maybe we can stab your host so I can find the friendship gang, that way they think I'm on their side. Then we both get into the finals and-". "Can we just eat and stop talking for a moment? Though I do like the plan…" He trailed off and began pretending like he just wanted to get busy eating. Really, he was too busy staring at Marik, and wanted Marik to shut up so he didn't have to talk back to him. He wanted Marik, and his body, but Marik was like a bloody child! He probably doesn't even know what sex is… "Why are you staring at me like that?" Marik questions, looking incredulously at the now blushing Bakura, "Well…What the fucking bloody hell do you dress like a fucking woman?" Marik gasped, "Don't insult my amazing fashion taste!" _Great now I pissed him off._ Bakura thought that if he ever wanted to give Marik a sex-ed class, he'd have to shut him up, but refrain from making him angry. The blonde boy crossed his arms and sneered at the other man. He started to eat as well.

After a few moments Bakura decided to start speaking again, "You know that's a great plan, just make sure we don't hurt him too much. I mean, the friendship gang is very naïve, and they'll be friends with the first person who says 'hi'. I should've attacked from the inside myself at first, without the help of my host." Marik didn't say anything, but a sly smile came on his face. "What are you smiling abo-?" Bakura started, but was interrupted as a tall, model-like woman came up to them. She was blonde, with blue eyes and a nice medium shade of skin. If Bakura had liked women, he would have found her extremely attractive.

She smiled at Bakura, but flashed a flirty look at Marik. "Hi there." He voice had a slight, un-place-able accent. She looked over at Marik. "Do you need anything else?" she said in a preppy tone. Bakura gagged. "No." Marik decided to speak to her, Marik looked her up and down, "What are you doing tomorrow?" He said to her, making her giggle. "Nothing important." She giggled out. Bakura felt an anger rising in him. He heard a strong –yet polite- laughter in his head. _Ryo? What are you laughing at? _Bakura thought through his mind link. _You're jealous. _He heard the voice respond.

The girl was now sitting in his lap. He was whispering things into her ear and being extremely charming. That was so unlike Marik, he was clod, rude and child-like, and now suddenly he can be sexy? That is so strange and hot at the exact same time. Bakura glared at Marik while he seduced this girl, who was giggling away in his lap. "Okay see you tomorrow." Mari said to her, she ran off laughing, probably off to tell those girls behind the counter who were swooning over the hot Egyptian. "Thought you were gay." Bakura stated, but then mentally slapped himself. "If you are implying that I don't like women then…you're right." Marik grinned. Bakura was confused, "Then why…?" "I took her wallet, Bakura." Bakura frowned, "And, Bakura, you're so cute when you're jealous."


	5. Grapes

Grapes

Is my work Abridged? OOC? Regular? Non-Canon? I don't even know anymore, this is just how I pictured them when Bakura's not trying to kill everyone after Battle city.

REVIEW PLEASE! My birthday was three days ago and my wish is to get more reviews

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It's known how much Marik and Bakura fight. Marik tends to be a bit annoying. To everyone, not just the white haired thief. After Battle City, the two went on somewhat of a break. Marik was 'good' now so he had more time to learn. Marik had lived in that goddamned tomb all his life. Therefore he had just started to notice the small things in life, and was wondering about things that normal people have already noticed. Like the leaves changing color in the fall, or technology (which was a very difficult concept for Marik). Some people interpret this as him not being threatening or him just being a complete child. However, it merely meant Marik now had the time to see what he had missed when he was sitting in the darkness of the tomb. Though, this did make him look rather childish.

One of the best examples of this:

Marik had recently discovered what most children discover at age nine: that you could throw grapes in the air and catch them in your mouth. Or maybe it was just possible. Marik didn't seem to be doing so well.

Bakura hates Marik's childish habits (albeit they are cute). They are so frustrating. And it's not like he only has one quirk. He has dozens. ADHD, OCD, and Schizophrenia are not the limits to how weird he can be. Marik is lucky Bakura acts so differently and out of character for him. Otherwise Marik would have probably been killed by now from an irritable Bakura. After Battle city Bakura hasn't really been that much of a psychopath. He is probably planning something huge, something dramatic and traumatizing.

Bakura looks over to Marik. Bakura was watching the Saw movie series on a TV marathon. Marik's childish habits came into play again soon, and began to irritate Bakura. Bakura began to think that maybe Marik didn't realize how much of a child he was being. So Bakura thought he'd speak up.

"Marik that's so bloody childish." Marik was currently eating the grapes. He was picking them up and throwing them in the air, and attempting to catch them with his mouth. However, he was failing quite miserably. He threw another one in the air, only for it to bounce off his nose. "I know you always say this Bakura, but…I don't care." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Marik, you're getting grapes all over the floor. Ryo is going to be pissed off!"_ I know my host is weak but he is very tidy. If he sees one little stain on anything but bloodstains on my clothes he freaks! We usually wear separate clothes, especially when I need to murder someone. But every once in a while I'm desperate and I use his clothes. We have completely different styles too. But it seems whenever Yugi is around I'm wearing some ra-aweful sweater and vest. Though I always hope I can kill him in my clothes. I already know the outfit I want to wear when I kill Yugi…A blue and white striped shirt and a black trench coat. _

"Don't care, until I get one!" Marik laughed out, missing one completely as it bounced off his forehead. "Marik, you're not even close!" Marik glared angrily at him. "Bet you couldn't do any better." Marik threw another one that was actually close, but bounced off his teeth. "Okay. I'll make a bet. If you catch a grape before me, I'll be your slave for one day. But, if I get one first, you have to kiss me." Marik's face dropped into a dumb look. His mouth was slightly open with one eyebrow raised. The blonde shook it off. "Whatever. I know I'll win." He grabbed another grape, and opened his mouth as wide as he could, closed his eyes, and it bounced off his chin. I grabbed a grape. Bakura wondered if he would fail as badly as Marik. Bakura tilted my head back, and tossed a grape in the air. I closed my eyes, hoping I would catch it.

Suddenly, he felt something round pop into my mouth. He chewed it and the juice from the grape flowing into his mouth.

He had won the bet.

Marik stood, shocked to the core. How the hell had Bakura managed to catch one? Marik's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a pair of lips on his own. Blushing madly, the Egyptian wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. Marik felt a tongue brush against his lips, and Marik abruptly pushed away. Was Bakura blushing? Or was it the heat…which suddenly seemed unbearable. Especially in some specific and embarrassing areas. "You said to kiss you, not to make out with you. So don't try anything."

Bakura only smirked at him. "Wanna make another bet then?"

A/N: Requests are now open. For foods to write about here and for other fan fictions you may want me to write if you're a reader not a writer.


	6. Tacos

Tacos

Thiefshipping :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bakura's POV

"Kura, I'm BORED!" "Marik, we've been standing in line for five minutes." I rolled my eyes. Marik always complained about everything. He's almost gotten himself killed a hundred times because he's so impatient. We've literally been in line for five minutes on the dot. And he can't wait to get a damn taco. If they're as good as he describes they should be worth five minutes of his time. But one thing I learned about Marik was you don't argue, no matter how hard it would be not to. "But I'm hungry. And I actually bought money this time. _Yo quirro Taco Bell!" _Marik has been working on his Spanish. He had wanted to come to a Mexican restaurant for a long time. And He finally convinced me to show take him somewhere. Even though we never go on dates, I took him to the nearest Taco Bell in Domino City. It was convenient and exactly what he wanted. I stop arguing with him and look around.

Okay, now we're starting to get some weird stares. People just can't mind their own damn business. "Kura', I'm gonna wait at a seat until the food is ordered. I want a Taco with tofu! Here is the money." And with that, he threw the money at me, kissed me on the cheek and ran away. Leaving me lost. Where the hell did he go? Whatever, I'll find him later. He disappears a lot, it's really nothing new, he really acts like a child way too much.

Even though Marik gave me the money, I didn't want to pay. I normally have a plan while I'm waiting in line, I hate giving my money away. I'm too much of a Kleptomaniac to give something to anyone. I looked around. I hadn't thought this out, so I would have to give up Marik's money when it was my turn. It's too crowded and unplanned for a thief to work here. "Next," a frustrated woman called out. I ordered two regular tacos. I maybe would have thought more about the order but a bottle on the counter caught my mischievous eyes. Hot Sauce. Marik's never been one for hot foods, he freaks out if there's a bit too much pepper. In fact, he can't stand the slightest bit of spicy food. If that's the cast why did he want to come to a Mexican restaurant? I can't explain him but this is going to be rich. I sprinkle just two sloshes of hot sauce into his taco, and sat down with him. (Once I found him, it took forever. Who thought someone so gorgeous could blend in so well?) "Did you get it with tofu? You know I can't eat meat." I rolled my eyes. "Yes." I sighed even though I know I didn't ask. Marik took a couple bites. And his eyes widened. "This isn't tofu, and" He took a sharp gasp and ran into the bathroom. I started busting out laughing. He was probably throwing up and drinking from the tap since we didn't order any drinks. I get him a water, so he won't be too mad at me.

Marik's POV

Damn him. Damn him! My tongue is burning up, and my eyes are all watery. I know he didn't get me tofu that bastard. He's always trying to get me to break vegetarian diet. Hmm. I wonder how he likes it. I compose myself, and see him ordering water. He's probably trying to make it up to me so I'm not to mad at him. He's still not getting any tonight because of that.

I grab the bottle of hot sauce and dump practically the whole bottle in his taco.

And now we wait.


	7. Ice Cream

Ice Cream

This is a short one.

(Line Break)

Marik and Bakura were a strange couple.

Not that it wasn't obvious from the beginning or anything. I mean, who couldn't have noticed how strange the pair was. I mean, two highly effeminate men who try to take over the world together? Yeah, it's not something you just skim over.

But the two did have some normal things about them. Things that Bakura tried to overlook and Marik tried to embrace.

For one thing, they both grew tired and slept. Bakura had lost many battles with the sandman himself. Every night he attempted to stay awake, and if he was lucky enough to make it through the one night, he would fall asleep during the day. Or at least all of this was going on before he met Marik, now Bakura saves his energy for more important matters.

Another thing they do is drink alcohol. It seems to be a very human thing. So many normal people get into strange groups and throw parties that neither Marik nor Bakura wanted to attend, or even bother to crash. But at home, they did invite each other over and drink their hearts out until they couldn't see straight.

Another thing was sex. While Bakura and Marik both enjoyed this, sometimes Bakura hated the thought. How desperate, how out of control he could become. How much he needed Marik there by his side. He chose to ignore when he could, and just enjoy that feeling of being alive.

The last thing was food. People had to eat, and while Bakura could eat less-often than a normal human, explaining why Ryo was always so hungry, he didn't like the feeling of humanity calling.  
>Marik often indulged in buying ice-cream, and Bakura didn't want to sit on the couch and eat ice cream and watch TV like a normal person.<p>

Marik was eating a vanilla Ice cream cone while he sat next to Bakura on the couch. Bakura glared at Marik as he ate the treat. "…What?" Marik finally asked after ten minutes. "Don't eat on the couch." He muttered and then looked away from him. "Do you want any?" Marik looked at Bakura expectantly, holding the cone out in Bakura's face. "No Marik." He scooted away from him. Marik scooted closer. Bakura moved into the recliner. Marik got up and moved across the hardwood floors and sat on Bakura's lap. "C'mon, taste it!" Marik exclaimed while getting closer. " NO!" Bakura looked away from him, and Marik had no idea why he was being so resistant. Everything between the two was an argument. It was ridiculous, but the two really didn't care and indulged in having a person in their lives that they actually cared about, and who cared about them. Marik's ice cream fell as Bakura slapped it out of Marik's hands. Marik stared at it for a few moments, the white frozen dessert seeping on the floor, melting. "Hey! You are going to taste that ice cream on way or another." Bakura looked at Marik incredulously. "There's no way it-" Bakura was cut off by Marik crashing his lips upon Bakura's. Not hesitating or waiting for a response, he shoved his tongue past Bakura's lips. Bakura could taste the usual Marik, but also something sweet and cold, and creamy…the ice cream.

"Told You." Was all Marik said before leaving to clean up the mess.


	8. Pizza

The Foods of Thiefshipping

Pizza

**SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS AND MY OTHER STORIES ARE AVAILABLE!**

**And suggestions for a new story.**

I've told you before and I'll say it again. Marik and Bakura fight over everything.

Over the dumbest stuff.

Over the smallest word.

But it is always okay in the end.

It was just another day at Marik and Bakura's apartment. Bakura had been hurt from a dangerous duel earlier that day and injured his arm. He also had several bruises down his back from falling from the aftershock of losing. Frustrated, Bakura opted to take a nice hot shower, also intending for Marik to join him. However, the blonde was too hungry to be in the mood for anything other than food. "How about I cook for once?" Marik asked as Bakura went into the shower. Bakura made his usual one-word reply

"No."

(Line Break)

"Marik!" Bakura whined as he entered the kitchen. "What?" Marik asked, having no clue what was going on. "I told you not to cook! I said I'll cook tonight. You're not the best cook." Contrary to what most people would believe, Bakura was the cook in the house. Most people would just look at Marik's feminineness and assume he was the 'girl' in the relationship, and that he cooked and cleaned. But actually, Bakura was a great cook, even though he'd never admit it to anyone but his boyfriend

The two lived in a small apartment. One bedroom, one bath, with a small kitchen and a living room that basically set up a hardwood area with a small four-person table and called it the "dining room." Currently that small kitchen was turned into a disaster area due to Marik's attempt at cooking. There were burnt vegetables all over the counters, vinegar and salt was all over the stove. And other various substances that were once edible would defiantly not be considered that now. "I'm offended." Marik stated. Not wanting to continue the conversation, but knowing the spirit he would tease and continue on until they either had make up sex or Marik admitted he was right. "Oh no. Did I hurt little Mari-kun's feelings?" Bakura smirked and Marik rolled his eyes at him. "And Marik, you used up all of the good food we had!" Bakura's smirk faded. "Marik, get your OCD on and clean this place up. Then I'll order some take out." Marik rolled his eyes again and sighed, "I don't want to." He glared at Bakura. But his glare faded and turned to the mess and back. Then back to the burnt vegetables. "Give me five minutes." And Marik started scrubbing the stove.

(Line Break)

Bakura thanked the gods that Marik had OCD, otherwise he would never clean up anything, and their apartment would be a huge mess. "So, what are we ordering?" Marik questioned while cleaning off his hands in the sink. "I don't know…Pizza maybe?" Bakura sounded bored. He wasn't really hungry, but Marik obviously was, seeing as he actually got off his ass and started cooking. "Sure. Let's get vegetarian Pizza." Bakura gave Marik a look. "Really? Let's have pepperoni." Marik glared at Bakura for saying something that he knows he doesn't like. "I am a vegetarian, you know that." "Yeah but that doesn't mean that I have to eat vegetables. Besides, why don't you like eating meat?" Bakura was becoming genuinely curious about this. He also didn't want to eat any vegetables. It was like a five year old who told his mommy the food is yucky. "I don't want to try it. My whole family is vegetarian. It's tradition." Marik stared at Bakura. Wondering if he should give up this fight now. "So was the initiation." Bakura flinched, knowing that would set Marik off. "This is a good tradition!" Marik argued. "It's healthy, and you of all people should want me to keep this gorgeous figure." Marik gestured towards his midriff. Bakura's eyes fallowed his hand before saying "One night of meat won't kill you. Plus, look at how thin Ryo is. I eat meat all the time. It's not a big deal." "Uhhh!" Marik threw plopped down on the couch. "Well, I'm not eating meat, nor are you eating without meat. So what are we gonna do?" Marik shouted while his head was still buried in the couch. "I don't know. Maybe we can go out to get pizza so we can each get our own slices?" Bakura sighed. He wasn't in the mood for going out, but this argument wasn't going to end soon otherwise, and Ryo was starting to complain about how hungry he was. "Fine." Marik sounded happier.

Driving over was a problem too. "I wanna take the motorcycle!" Marik shouted as they walked outside. Bakura stopped dead in his tracks. "No. I am not getting on that death trap with you again. Remember what happened last time?" Marik stopped and thought hard. "No." Marik gave a goofy grin. "But I do remember you were scared out of your mind to ride it." Bakura started to blush slightly and then shook it off. "I was NOT scared. I was…hesitant." Bakura decided on that word, even though deep down he knew he hated and feared that machine, even though he would never voice this fear. "Yeah you were." Marik grinned. "We'll have to do something about that." Marik grabbed the keys for the motorbike.

(Line Break)

Bakura agreed that there was only one advantage to taking the motorbike. And that advantage was being able to wrap his arms around Marik's waist. Bakura ran a hand over Marik's midriff and started nonchalantly feeling up Marik's stomach. Marik elbowed Bakura's ribs and stopped the bike. "Stop distracting me." Marik demanded hopping off the bike to glare at his partner, who raised his hands in false innocence. "Dammit Bakura do you _want _to crash and kill your pathetic host?" That struck a nerve. "Ryo. Is. NOT. Pathetic. And I was just holding onto you so I won't fall off and kill the right host." Bakura glared at Marik. "Fine. But don't touch me like that anymore." And so, they got back on the motorcycle.

(Line break)

"I wanna go to Papa Luigi's." Bakura said as they stopped to find out where they were actually going. "I want to go to Joes." Marik retorted back. "They have the best Cheese Pizza." "Well the place I want to go has the best pepperoni." Bakura argues. "And I bet they have good cheese pizza too. Why fight over this?" "We fight over everything because neither of us ever gives in." Marik pointed out. "Plus, I'm driving I choose where we go." Bakura glared at him. "And you messed up the kitchen. Plus I'm injured, I should choose." Marik ignored this however, and he headed over to his own favorite Pizza place.

(Line Break)

The pair sat together, enjoying the pizza each of them has ordered. Marik actually got a vegetarian pizza and Bakura started munching on a meat lover pizza. "That's so gross you know." Marik commented to Bakura's Pizza. Marik ate extremely slowly. This was probably because he always talked so much while eating. Bakura on the other hand, ate in a total of three seconds. "You shouldn't eat that fast. You're brain can't register that food yet and you'll get a stomach ache later. Also it's messy." Marik continues to ramble on the reasons why he shouldn't eat that fast, or too much or eat meat. Bakura just tuned him out. He didn't want to argue back anymore. He'd have enough of that today already. He didn't want to deal with it anymore. "BAKURA ARE YOU LISTENING?" Marik nearly shouted in his direction. 'Yeah Marik, I'm listening." Bakura lied to Marik, who clearly didn't approve because he decided to ask the question of death. "Okay, what did I just say?" Bakura's smirk faded and his eyes widened. "About how I shouldn't eat too fast?" "I stopped talking about that hours ago!" Marik glared at Bakura angrily as he finished his own Pizza. "You never listen to me do you?" Marik muttered under his breath as he started downing his Dr. Pepper. "Maybe if you stopped rambling I'd listen to you more." Bakura retorted, earning another death glare from Marik. "Maybe if you stopped fighting me I'd stop rambling." Marik sighed and ordered a refill on his Dr. Pepper. He was addicted to the stuff. "Maybe if you said something that wasn't completely idiotic every once in awhile, I wouldn't argue." Bakura quipped. Marik gaped. The two were currently dangerously close to each other, and were completely oblivious to the people staring at them. Marik moved in even closer and stated. "Maybe if you helped me out every once in awhile, everything I'd say wouldn't be idiotic." Bakura's glare faded and he looked Marik up and down and a smirk played at his lips. "Maybe I could focus on helping you if you weren't so god damn sexy." They were both quite now, whispering in each other's faces. Marik ended their fights for the night in a kiss, knowing very well, neither of them was angry anymore.


	9. Spaghetti

Spaghetti

This is for Yami the Dark, gave me the idea for Spaghetti

(Line Break)

While it is know that Marik and Bakura fight, there is one food that they can both agree on. That is spaghetti. Spaghetti is good without meat, and when there is meat, Marik just doesn't have sauce. Sometimes, when Marik cooks, he puts tofu in the spaghetti sauce. Because of all the thick tomato sauce, Bakura doesn't taste the difference between that and actual ground meat. Marik still hasn't told Bakura that there isn't real meat in his food. He doesn't plan to. There's nothing worse than an angry Bakura, with the exception of an angry Marik.

Bakura came over to Marik's house one night, unannounced, and growled as he buried his head in Marik's couch. "So, how was your day?" Marik asked sarcastically. Bakura glared at Marik from the couch. "Wonderful." He said matching Marik's sarcasm. "Well, you can't just show up to my house unannounced and not expect to be interrogated." Marik matched Bakura's glare. "Sure I can." Marik's glare gained intensity. Then it faded and his expression gained a smirk. "Why did you come here? Why didn't you call first? Man. You look like shit. What happened? You lost another duel didn't you? I told you can't win against Yugi. It's impossible. Why are you glaring at me more? Is it something I said? Are you hungry? Tired? How about I just go make some spaghetti?" Marik finally finished his long, unanswered interrogation. "Bitch." Bakura muttered under his breath.

This had happened a lot between the two friends. (Even thought they both secretly wished they could be more.) Their arguments never lasted long, even if they fought multiple times. Marik finished cooking and placed two bowls of spaghetti on the small table. "Here, bitch." Marik mocked Bakura. "Bakura started eating. "You know…" Marik slip closer to Bakura, "Spaghetti is a food of romance." Bakura blushed at his comment, being completely thrown back, he slid further from Marik. But Marik slid over, right next to him, and Bakura couldn't get any further. "Marik being that close to him was a little too much. His face was completely flushed. "How was your day?" Marik said in a lower, less sarcastic voice than earlier, very sexy. "I lost a duel again, okay? Stop asking. It was horrible." Bakura couldn't hide it; he was too distracted by Marik being so close to him. "Marik, give me some space. Please?" Marik backed off a little. "Please? Did you just ask me something nicely? Are you feeling okay?" Marik slid back over closer, and sat in his lap. Bakura had to strongly will his blood to not flow up or down; he lost the battle and ended up feeling all the blood rush away from his face. Bakura was freaked out. Was he dreaming? He's dreamt about him like this before. But he never felt that it would ever happen. Bakura kicked Marik off of him. Marik simply got up and kissed him softly upon his lips. Bakura subconsciously replied to the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Marik's waist. Marik pulled back. "I love you, ya know." Bakura was too stunned to even reply.


	10. Fish

**Fish**

**This one is for "fan of this fic"**

**I still am taking suggestions for foods I'll do all of them unless I get too many. But with the way my reviews are I can do all of them XD**

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It was a cold winter night; the Egyptian and the Brit were doing some shopping. Bakura of course, hated being out in public. "Marik, why couldn't I have just stayed home? I hate all of these whiney kids around here. I hate this place. All those dumb Americans here…how'd you convince me to move here to America? And how come….?" Marik kissed Bakura quickly to shut him up, earning a few stares and angry mothers covering their kid's eyes. "That's how." Bakura wiped the dreamy look on his face before returning to scowling. Marik rolled his eyes and continued pushing a shopping cart through the store lanes. Every once in a while grabbing a random item off the shelf. "And you're here because I'm a vegetarian. If you didn't come I wouldn't buy meat." Bakura glared even more, "I still hate it here. Couldn't you have just made me write a shopping list?" Bakura questioned, irritated. "No. Remember what happened last time?" Bakura thought back.

"_Bakura? Did you make the shopping list?" Marik asked, in a rush to get out the door. "I don't know." Bakura was busy watching the new Nightmare on Elm Street so he wasn't really paying attention. "Well, give it to me the store closes in two hours and I need to get there now if we are going to have dinner tonight!" Bakura absent mindedly handed Marik a list. "This is your list of people to kill Bakura. And how and you're plans, and the purpose of killing them." Marik had Bakura's attention now as he snatched the paper from his hands. "Maybe it's in my room."They didn't share a room yet. Bakura started looking at the list. "And how'd this even get in my pocket! This is very dated. I've already killed these people." Bakura's mind went back to the movie. "Are you just gonna let me go into your room?" Marik asked, knowing Bakura had something to hide in there at least. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever, Marik." Bakura wasn't paying attention anymore. Marik sighed and looked around his room._

_(One hour later)_

"_Bakura. I couldn't find a list and the store closes in one hour! All I found out was that you were busy last night." Marik held out a bottle of lubricant. Bakura blushed. "Thinking of me?" Bakura snatched it out of his hands and put it back in his room. "Bastard. You know you shouldn't be in my room anyway." Bakura must have really not been paying attention before. "Then why'd you give me permission?" Bakura opened his mouth to say something but Marik cut him off. "Whatever, let's just go. You have to come with me."_

_As the pair make it to the store they realize they were too late, and spent hours driving around to find another store to do their grocery shopping._

Bakura blushed remembering the situation. They fought all night. Not something Bakura really wanted to do all night. "So I have to take you with me." The two walked in silence for a while. "What do you want for dinner?" Bakura thought about it, "St-"Marik elbowed him. "Do NOT say steak! I cooked that for you for the last week and a half. I am not lightly cooking you a bloody pile of raw meat!" "Fine." Bakura growled at him. "How about Fish?" Marik elbowed him again. "Ouch!" Bakura said sarcastically even though his ribs were started to ache. "No! I'm a vegetarian! And fish creep me out." Bakura gave Marik a quizzical look. "Really?" Marik stopped and stared at Bakura angrily. "I haven't seen one until I was sixteen. Don't judge me." Bakura rolled his eyes as they continued walking. But Bakura discreetly places a flounder in his jacket, with Marik to block him from the cameras. He ripped the tag off so he wouldn't set off the alarm as he walked out. They planned to eat different individual meals tonight.

"So…Why are you scared of fish again?" Bakura asked over dinner. "I told you. They creep me out. They feel weird and I just can't stand them. I'm not used to them. I've lived underground. And I'm a vegetarian. What more do you want?" Marik rolled his eyes while giving the numerous answers. "Nothing. Just curious. I like fish, not as much as steak though…" Bakura looks down at his dinner, disappointed. Marik rolls his eyes again.

After dinner, the two sit on a couch, watching _Freddy VS Jason* _"Lame." Bakura yawn while stretching and putting his arm around Marik's shoulders. Marik smirks at him. And just as Freddy stabs Jason through the eyes, the pair kisses. Bakura wraps his arms around Marik's shoulders and Marik moves onto Bakura's lap. "Mmm." Bakura murmur's against Marik's lips as he asks lightly for entrance. Marik pulls away moments later. "Well, I'm off to get a shower, and then I'm heading to bed." _That guy is such a virgin _Bakura thinks to himself as he hears the water running. Then he smirks and moves into Marik's room.

XOXOXOXOXOX  
>Marik walked into his room, wearing a towel. He had another towel in his hands, drying off his hear. Marik moved to pull the covers up from the bed, to use them as makeshift curtains as he changed, he didn't want anyone seeing him naked. But he screamed when he pulled the covers off, he found a huge flounder on his pillow. "BAKURA!" Marik screamed throughout the house. Bakura, in the other room smirked at the success of his prank.<p>

"Bakura, what was a fish doing in my bed?" Marik burst into Bakura's room, still in a towel. Bakura eyed Marik up and down before answering. "I don't know. Though it was funny." "It. Was. NOT. Funny." Marik was shooting daggers with his eyes. Bakura was having too much fun to be phased by any of it. "Fine. I'll go up and get rid of the fish. Then you can get back to bed…" Bakura's eyes traveled again to the towel Marik had wrapped around himself like a girl. Covering his chest and privates just barely. "NO!" Marik shouts. "My bed is infected now. I'll have to scrub it clean in the morning. It'll take too long to do now." Bakura's smirk gains emphasis, "Sleep in my room." Marik, not cathing on, says "Okay, I'll just grab some of my clothes." Marik was about to leave when Bakura says "Who needs clothes?" And pulls Marik into another kiss for the evening.


	11. Candy

Candy

Requests still open for Story's

This is for "Yami-The-Dark" and "Vladroxmysox" I put their two ideas together, "Hershey Kisses and M&M's, from "Yami-The-Dark and" and "Candy Bars" from "Vladroxmysox"

XOXOXOX

It's been established that Marik is a quirky guy. If anyone is the most aware of it, it's Bakura. He lives with him after all. One category that holds the strangest ideas is Marik's eating habits. One Mondays Marik has a salad, Tuesdays he eats spaghetti. On Wednesdays he chooses to eat Dates and figs. On Thursdays all he has is tons of coffee and carrots, on Fridays and Saturdays he has to go out to eat with or without Bakura. And last, Sunday is candy day.

Today is Sunday

Bakura hates two days of the week, Thursday and Sunday, but mostly Sunday. Marik get's really hyper on Sundays. The caffeine doesn't get him as worked up because he's so used to drinking it. Plus it's black and bitter tasting. Arabic style. In fact, he gets so hyper he can't even hear you trying to reason with him. This can get good results, like Marik pulling Bakura into the nearest closet for amazing hyper sex. More often than not however, it causes Marik to destroy his house that he himself works so hard to clean. It also causes him to have crazy mood swings. Like last week.

_Flashback_

"_Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Bakura. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Bakura!" Marik was incessantly screaming for attention. "What?" Bakura asked, trying to remain calm and ignore his partner's hyperactivity. "You don't have to be so mean you know? Why do you always act like this? Wherever I ask you anything, it's always 'What do YOU want'. I'm sick of it!" Marik had a tear run down his face, and Bakura didn't know what to do when he got like this, so he started for a moment, mouth open, trying to say anything to console him. "Oh and now you're just staring at me like I'm some sort of freak!" This snapped Bakura's mind back into working. "I'm a bigger freak than you are Marik." Marik smiled, and then frowned. "Is this another competition, Bakura?" Bakura's eyes widened, and then narrowed, "Of course not Marik. It's a good thing you're not a freak." This got Marik to become happy and exited again. "So…what did you want to ask me?" Bakura put on a fake smile that turned out to be more like a smirk. "I forgot."_

_Present time_

A few months after living with Marik, Bakura finally discovered Marik's secret stash of candy. It was every twelve year old child's dream. He had candy bars everywhere. He found them stashed in his top dresser drawer. Bakura ate it quickly. He foolishly thought that sense there were so many, Marik wouldn't miss one of his butterfingers. He was wrong.

"BAKURA! Marik shouted from across the house, a sign that he was angry with Bakura. Bakura groaned. He had been trying to sleep through Marik's sugar rush. Marik rushed into Bakura's room. "You stole my butterfingers' candy bar. Give it back." Bakura's eyes widened. Marik had to have dozens of those candies. There was no way he could have noticed one candy bar missing. Unless he had some sort of way to know if someone opened his drawer. "I didn't take one, but I found your stash when folding clothes." Bakura spat out quickly, hoping it would get Marik to shut up. "No Bakura, I keep record on everything I eat. I had exactly thirty two butterfingers, fifty three Hershey Bars, one hundred packs of M&M's, fifty packs of Hershey kisses, and fifteen Crunch Bars. I now have only thirty one Crunch Bars, give me the other back. Now." Bakura just stared in shock. Not only did Marik have that much candy, not only did he know one was missing, but he memorized how many he had, and kept a record of it! "Fine. I took one, but I already ate it." Marik's face grew red with anger. "Those are MINE! Not yours, thief!" Bakura rolled his eyes, "You sound like the Pharaoh." Bakura cringed as he knew he crossed a line. "I sound nothing like the Pharaoh! Look, how about we play a game-""Are you going to continue quoting a man we both hate?" Marik shook his head. "Fine, but when you get home tomorrow, I'll have a game set up. If I win, you have to restock my whole candy collection." Bakura gave Marik a quizzical look, "And what if I win?" Marik's smirk that had grown on his face disappeared. "I don't know," Bakura face palmed, "What do you want?" Marik asked, not really caring. "You don't eat candy like this anymore on Sunday's." Bakura answered almost immediately. Marik's eyes widened, "But…that's my food on Sunday's!" "Marik, I love you, but I'm tired of your hyperactive mood swings. I'm tired of you eating on a specific schedule, and that you have one entire day for candy! It's ridiculous." Bakura was glaring, and so was Marik. "Well. Goodnight." Marik said before heading off into his own room. Bakura wondered what was in store for him and waited for Marik to fall asleep before heading to bed

The next day Bakura had walked home, after having a rough day, he completely forgot about Marik's little challenge. When he walked into the dining room that night, he saw M&M's and Hershey kisses all over the table, the Kisses were organized by type: Caramel, Plain, and Vanilla swirl. The M&M's were organized by color: red, yellow, green, blue, and brown. They were all lined up on Marik's expensive oak wood table. "Marik…" Bakura looked around. Marik appeared right behind him, "Yeah?" Bakura jumped, surprised, and turned around and glared. "Okay, in this game, we have to throw the M&M's into one of these cups." Marik holds out two small clean shot glasses. The same ones the two use for their vodka. "And once it is filled, we take a shot of them. Whoever gets the most shots first, wins the first round." Bakura looked confused, but understood the idea. "Then, the second round is with the Hershey Kisses. We will throw them into each other's mouth, at a reasonable distance; whoever catches the most win's that round. I have a super-secret third tiebreaker round. Ready to play?" Bakura looked at Marik, and then back to those organized candies covering the whole table. "Okay. Sure. Whatever to get you away from all that sugar." Marik rolled his eyes and they began their game. Marik filled up his shot glass and took the first shot of M he chewed it and swallowed with ease. Bakura filled his soon after. They were throwing the M&M's into such a small target from halfway across the room, Bakura found it to be extremely difficult, seeing as he didn't have much aim with anything with the exception of a knife. When he finally had his small glass filled, he found the bunch of small chocolate candies a bitch to eat. He chewed for a while, and swallowed after ten seconds. It was much longer than it took Marik. In the end of the round, Bakura had swallowed twenty shots of M&M's, and Marik had swallowed somewhere around fifty five shots, and Marik still looked fine, Bakura jaw hurt from all of the chewing involved in this challenge. "Okay, looks like I won, Marik looked smug, an expression Bakura didn't want to see on his face. "I'll get you next round." Bakura muttered under his breath as they moved to the side of the table with the Hershey kisses lined up. Bakura unwrapped a caramel in the center kiss and threw it into Marik's mouth, who caught it with ease. Marik unwrapped vanilla and chocolate swirled kiss, and threw it to Bakura. He also caught it in his mouth very easily. The two continues this battle for a total of twenty minutes straight. It all comes down to the last two kisses and their scores are tied. Marik threw his at Bakura, who caught in his mouth just barely. This made Marik extremely nervous about catching his. So nervous, that he failed miserably at catching the last one. Marik pouted, but Bakura didn't care. Marik still looked fine, but Bakura's stomach was starting to ache badly. "Fine." Marik said while he was pouting. "I still have the third round. We have to eat as many Candy Bars as possible. Keep the wrappers. If you throw up, you lose whatever you ate. If you throw up in the room we're in, you lose the whole game automatically." Bakura wondered why he even agreed to this challenge in the first place. Even though Bakura's stomach protested, he didn't: "Okay."

Marik emptied out all of his candy bars. Bakura stared for a moment as Marik was already digging in; he practically swallowed a whole butterfingers before Bakura even started. Snapping out of his trance Bakura started on a crunch bar.

Suddenly Bakura felt like he couldn't eat another bite. His stomach ached worse, and his eyes widened as he rushed out of the room and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. "Nhhhg." Bakura doesn't give in, he never quits…but damn. He threw up again. His stomach does. "Fine, you win." Bakura spat out each word as the bitter taste that was already in his mouth grew with each word. Marik laughed.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Bakura. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Bakura!"

Bakura sighed. "WHAT?" Marik frowned. "WHY do you always do this?"

Bakura wanted to scream.


	12. Peanut Butter

Peanut Butter

This is for Avii Shonen, who gave me the idea for peanut butter

I got some ideas from my best friend who I know in person, but sadly, don't know if she has an account on here or not. Also some from "fan of this fic"

**Requests/ideas for the foods in this story are still open**

XOXOXOXOX

"Ryo, this isn't a funny joke." Bakura growled at Ryo, who was holding a small blonde boy in front of him. He couldn't be older than seven. "It's not a joke. I have to be somewhere tonight, and I can't babysit him. I need you and Marik to watch over him." It sounded like the worst joke in the world. However, Ryo was obviously being serious. "You expect me…to watch a child. For longer than two seconds, without killing it or mentally scaring it." The child frowned, and backed away slightly, hiding behind Ryo to give him some protection. Bakura smiled to himself from the kid's apparent fear. "Now, now Hayden. Don't be afraid, because if he does anything to you, I will kill him." Ryo looked scary for a moment. If Ryo and Bakura didn't have separate bodies now, anyone would have thought that the spirit had returned to Ryo's body for that moment. Ryo smiled, and because of what he had just said, the smile seemed eerie and creepy, but Bakura shrugged it off.

"My name is Hayden." The little boy said as soon as Ryo shut the door. "I don't care." Bakura used his most famous line. The little boy frowned at Bakura, and crossed his arms. "That's not nice." Bakura merely rolled his eyes. He studied the child, to try and see what kind of child it would be. He had longish blonde hair, freckles, lightly tanned skin. He could have been the angel, trouble maker, respectable, or annoying child. By the looks and attitude so far, respectable and angel were thrown out the window.

"So Bakura, what did you think of-"Marik walked in holding two grocery bags, and his eyes fell upon the kid. "Umm… never mind, who's the kid?" Marik decides to question. Bakura glares at Marik and fallows him into the kitchen. Hayden fallows Bakura. Marik lays the paper bags down on the counter. "Ryo brought him here." Bakura growled, angry that Ryo just dumped some kid here that Bakura hasn't even seen in his entire life. Though, something told Bakura that if he had ever seen this kid before, Ryo would be too afraid to drop him off here. "Well…" Marik looks at the kid and then back to Bakura. "I'm going out for the day…Bye!" Marik was about to head back out the door when Bakura stopped him. "No, no, no. No. Marik this is as much of your responsibility as it is mine." Bakura crossed his arms defensively and blocked the doorway Marik was trying to use. "Ryo dropped him off here and told you to watch him. I have nothing to do with Ryo, and he didn't tell me to watch him. So how does this have anything to do with me?" Marik retorted, crossing his own arms. Hayden begins to feel neglected from the two arguing. "Ryo said, and I quote, 'I need you and Marik to watch over him' so it does have something to do with you." Marik didn't quite believe Bakura, but he couldn't argue back. If his name had been said then it took away his entire argument. "Fine. But I'm not happy about it." Marik sighed out as he walked back over to the kitchen and began to put the groceries away. "You think I am? I don't want that brat here either." Hayden frowned, but shrugged it off and kept smiling, hoping to receive some attention. "Are you a boy or a girl?" The boy asked, and Bakura nearly died of laughter, knowing he was talking about Marik. Marik glared at the child effectively. "I'm a guy. Why is that hard to tell?" Marik spat out. He hated it when people mistook him for a girl. Hayden now looked extremely nervous. "W-well…you kind of look like a g-girl with the way you're shirt is and y-you have long hair. But you're voice sounds like a guy, though my mom was talking to my d-dad about how some g-girls take this thing that m-makes their muscles b-big and voices d-deep." Hayden stuttered out. Marik just rolled his eyes.

Marik sat down on the couch with a sigh, and turned on the 2010 version of _A Nightmare on Elm Street."_ Bakura sat down next to him. "Can I watch?" Bakura turned his head to see Hayden, standing there nest to him and looking at him expectantly. Bakura shook his head, "No." Hayden suddenly got very angry. "Well, then, why are you watching it?" Bakura's head lashed around to look at him, "I'm older than you." The child sat down on the floor, not planning to leave. "Well, unless you have another TV I'm watching thi- AHHHH" Hayden screamed and ran out of the living room when he saw Freddy murder his first victim in the coffee shop. In public, however, it looks like the man is committing suicide. Used to random people screaming near them, the pair barely notices and continues watching the movie for a few minutes. "Where'd Hayden go?" Marik whispered to Bakura as the blonde girl starts seeing Freddy in her dreams. Bakura looked around. "Oh shit."

The two looked around the house for Hayden. They didn't see him in the kitchen, or in the dining or living room. They even searched through all of their clothes in the basement. Soon, the two come to the realization that Hayden is in their bedroom. They rush into their own room and find Hayden looking around in their room. "Hayden!" Bakura panicked. Hayden turned to look over his shoulder. And then returned to looking around. "Hayden! Get out! This is our room!" Bakura lets the 'our' slip out by accident. Thankfully, Hayden doesn't pick up on it. "Why do you guys have handcuffs in your room?" Hayden asks innocently. They both try to cover a look of embarrassment on their faces. "And what's this?" Hayden asks again, reaching for something in their dresser drawer. Marik brushed past Bakura and picks up Hayden. "Hey! Put me down!" Marik puts Hayden down outside of their room. "Here. Do not go in there." Marik ordered while shutting the door firmly. Hayden stared up with big Bambi eyes, "Why not?" Marik couldn't give him a real answer. "Because I said so." Hayden frowned, a newly common expression on the boy's face. "You sound like my mom." Marik rolled his eyes. "I'm hungry. I want peanut butter. Not a sandwich. And chips. Marik looked at the clock. It was six thirty, so he supposed the kid should eat by now. Marik pulled out a jar of peanut butter and a spoon, opened up and let the kid dig in. It's been sitting in there for Ra knows how long, the two didn't really care for peanut butter. Marik and Bakura sat back down and tried to enjoy their movie.

"Oops." The two looked over to him, and chips were all over the floor and the peanut butter was all over Hayden's face. "Hayden!" Marik went over to him with a rag and started cleaning him up. Bakura started sweeping the floor. "Go to bed, Hayden." They say at the same time once the food is all cleaned up. "Where do I sleep?" Bakura sighs and takes some blankets out of their closet and stack them up on the couch. They turn off their movie, which ended but they barely got to even watch. "Fine!" Hayden hops onto the couch and covers himself in the blankets.

After a while Hayden falls asleep. "I hate this kid." Bakura starts a conversation. "He is so needy and annoying." Marik continues, knowing just to let Bakura say whatever he wants about the kid so he's not angry. "I mean, how do you make that much of a mess with peanut butter and chips?" Marik rolled his eyes, and dipped his finger in the peanut butter. Then he dabbed it on Bakura's nose and licked it off. Bakura looked down to hide his blush for a brief moment. Then he kissed Marik gently. Bakura got off his own chair and sat in Marik's lap. He started trailing kisses on his neck. Marik took a glance at Hayden, who was still passed out on the couch. The pair headed for their bedroom.

Inside, the two continued their make out session, and as soon as Bakura reached for Marik's pants, "What are you guys doing?" The two whipped their heads around to see Hayden, standing in their doorway. "Hayden! I told you not to come in here!" Marik shots as he gets up off his bed and pushes Hayden out. "Yeah, but. I woke up, and didn't know where you guys were. And I found you doing stuff." The two looked back and forth at each other.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on their door. Marik rushed over and opened the door. There was Ryo, standing there. "Hi!" Ryo said with too much enthusiasm. "I'm here to pick up Hayden." Marik sighed with relief and grabbed Hayden's shoulder and tossed him into Ryo's arms. "Here, take him. Never bring him back." Ryo nodded in understanding probably happy Hayden was still alive.

Marik slammed the door shut and sat down in the dining room next to Bakura, who had taken to sitting there with two spoons in his hands, waiting for Marik. "Peanut Butter?" He asks, scooping out a spoonful and offering it to Marik. "Why not?" Marik says, taking the spoon.


	13. Soup

Soup

I finally pulled myself together and updated this.

XOXOXOXOXO

Outside it was snowing; the ground was covered in at least five inches of the fluffy, white powder. In the small town our two favorite villains reside in, you can see many children running outside in their favorite coats and snow boots. Their parents hurrying out to make sure they are okay were constantly falling over due to the uneven amounts of snow cause by the wind. Some couples were sitting by a toasty warm fire. Drinking cups of hot chocolate as they were wrapped in each other's embrace. Some children, were inside, telling each other ghost stories to try and terrify any of the younger kids in their house.

Inside, everything was normal. There was no fire. No stories. No couple wrapped up together in a blanket. There was only a five thousand year old spirit watching television, and a sleeping Egyptian.

A few minutes into the show, Marik appeared in the doorway.

"Marik, go back to bed." Marik was currently wrapped up in a blanket, his face red, and his hair a mess. His blonde locks were tangled and knotted beyond a simple brushes repair. He was constantly coughing and sneezing. Marik glared at Bakura and sat down next to him on the couch. "Marik, you're sick. Obviously. Just go back to bed." Marik sighed and rested his head on the couch, making it clear he was not going anywhere. "No." Marik's voice is stuffy and weak. Bakura groans. "Marik, you need rest when you're sick." Marik ignored the comment for a moment. "I am resting, I'm watching TV." Bakura rolled his eyes. "I mean you need to sleep." "No." At this point Bakura get's up off the couch and goes into the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Marik sneezes after his question as he looks after Bakura. "I'm making you some soup."

"What kind are you making me?" A few minutes after looking for soup, Marik's stuffy voice was heard in the kitchen walk way. "I don't know. How about these?" Bakura held out a packet of dried noodles in a plastic bag. "No." Marik sits don on the floor with his arms crossed. This is exactly why Bakura wanted Marik to go back to bed. When Marik is sick, he becomes extremely picky, and childish. "I want noodle soup from a can. I want it hot. In my favorite bowl." (Marik had a single purple bowl in the closet). Bakura rolled his eyes. Off to the store.

When at the store, Bakura found numerous problems. One thing was, Marik wasn't here with him. Marik shouldn't be with him, so it should be a good thing right? Well, Marik is picky when it comes to being sick. And because he is picky, Bakura predicts if he doesn't get the right brand, he'll be making a few trips to and from the store.

The second problem would be that the store was extremely crowded. You could barely take two steps without bumping into another shopper. Bakura hates crowds as much as he hates…well…a lot of things. But that's not the point, the point is that the Thief King doesn't do too well in crowds. Shoving past everybody, the spirit was given many glares as he rushed over to the soups and salad section of their town's supermarket.

Then there was a third problem. There were over fifty types, and fifty brand names of those different types. Marik said he wanted a brand from a can. That narrowed it down a little. Now he can't have anything with meat in it either, so that took away any of the chicken noodle soups. Bakura brushed past a young woman with a child.

This brings up the fourth problem. Children. Bakura _hated_ children. He hates a lot of things, as stated before. Children cry, and whine, and complain all of the time. Bakura already has to deal with Marik when he can get this way. He doesn't want to have to hear it from children. The young child in the cart started bouncing up and down. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Mommy, mommy, I want that one!" He heard the baby squeal while it pointed to a can of soup. Bakura glanced at it. The food was defiantly vegetarian. It only had noodles and vegetables. Seeing as a child picked it, he felt that sense Marik was much like a child himself, he wouldn't complain. "Very good sweetie!" The mother praised her daughter, "That's the last can too." Bakura not being one to compromise, waited until the mother had turned around to sneak his hand into the cart and take the can away from the mother and child.

Then came the fifth problem. Lines. Bakura had little to no patience when it was dealing with other people. He only had the patience to deal with Marik, and to plan robberies and revenge. That could take years. Centuries. But a line to check out a can of soup at the fifteen items or less should not take twenty minutes.

The Bakura drove home, flustered from his day at the supermarket. He realizes how he has spent a good two hours at the store, time that he could be spending at home, enjoying his time watching television. Once he set foot in the house, a disoriented Marik ran towards him, before falling flat on his face from tripping over his blanket. "Hi Marik." Bakura sighed. "Hi." Came Marik's stuffy reply. Bakura rolled his eyes and began cooking.

Marik's eyes widened when he saw the can. "Bakura, this is my favorite! How'd you know?" Bakura smirked to him, deciding to play this up. "I just knew Marik. I know a lot about you." Marik smiled, when in Bakura's thinking, it was actually an insult. Bakura knew he thought like a child.

A while later, after Marik had practically inhaled the soup. Marik was feeling much better. Bakura was sitting on the couch reading his favorite book, when Marik got in the way. "Marik? What the H-" Marik cut him off by kissing Bakura, then snuggling against him and resting his head on Bakura's shoulder. The two spent a wonderful evening reading close together, perfectly warm, by a fire.


	14. Cake

Cake

Requests are still open; I love all of my readers! Don't be shy to make any suggestions.

XOXOXOXOX

Bakura's POV

It was December twentieth when Marik finally told me when his birthday was.

Now it was December twenty first, and all I could think about was how I was going to make him happy on his birthday. I had known Marik for years. Three to be exact. Regardless, he has never told me the date of his birthday. However, yesterday he had a little slip of the tongue.

"_Marik, are you doing anything this Saturday?" Marik rolled his eyes at me when I asked the question. "I never do anything on my birthday." After Marik said that he gasped. He obviously didn't want me knowing when his birthday was._

I feel pathetic. Wanting to make his birthday special. I have no idea what had happened to me since the I failed my battle against the Pharaoh. I just showed up at Marik's doorstep, and he helped me get a job, buy my own apartment, and we even became lovers. Maybe I shouldn't have bought my own apartment, when we just moved in together a few months later. Ever since then I couldn't help but feel affection for the Egyptian. I couldn't help but feel so out of character around him. But then again, I can't help but feel pathetic every time I want to say "I love you."

But I do love him. And I do want to make this day if he told me not to do anything. I know Marik didn't have the best of childhoods, neither have I. I know his birthday is just an anniversary of his scars to him. Just another day when he thinks he isn't free. He doesn't understand that, even though something bad has happened to him, it doesn't mean he's a slave to it for the rest of his life. He was beautiful, the scars were beautiful, and they were a part of him.

No matter what you do you can't change the past, but you can change you're opinion.

I know I'm being a bit of a hypocrite, seeing as I haven't gotten over my past, and I let it rule over my life. But I've been planning for thousands of years, and I don't want Marik to suffer from the same fate.

I head out to the store. I have no idea how normal birthdays work. The only thing that I know is that you're supposed to have cake. What kind of cake would Marik like to have? I think back to the time we were arguing on whether chocolate or vanilla was the better flavor for ice cream. I liked vanilla. He liked chocolate. Chocolate cake it is.

I head to the store, something I really hate to do especially at this time of year. Marik's birthday was two days away from Christmas. Something mortals used to believe was a day to celebrate their faith and birth of their God but now it's just a day for getting gifts and drinking alcohol. That's why I really hate it. Not because it has nothing to do with my own religion. Those gods screwed me over too many times any way. The problem is that all the meaning has disappeared. I hate the shops that are crowded with these shallow last minute shoppers. Luckily however, the cake table in the supermarket was completely empty. Actually, there was practically no one in sight. Thank Ra. I grab the first cake I see and proceed to the checkout line. Then I realize that just buying him a cake wasn't going to make this day special. I hate my mind sometimes. I sometimes wish it could go back to the old days when I could still say "I don't care."

Marik's POV on December 23rd

I wake up feeling horrible. I get out of bed, and look in the mirror, my eyeliner is everywhere, and my hair is messier that Bakura's. That's saying something."Happy Birthday." I jump, and turn around. Bakura's standing there in the doorway. I sigh. "There's nothing happy about this birthday." Bakura only smirks at me. "now there will be. Get dressed, make yourself nice and pretty." And with that Bakura was gone. Bastard.

After I make myself look fairly decent I go off and look for Bakura, whose sating in the kitchen with a store-bought cake. I can't help but smile a little. Bakura going through any trouble for anyone but himself is a huge enough present. He actually went out of his way to get me something."Here's your damn cake." Bakura throws it on the table. Translation: Happy Birthday. I got this for you.

The cake is already sliced and Bakura gives me a piece. I start to eat it. The cake was actually really good. I smiled to myself as I felt the cake tamper with my hatred for this day. How did Bakura even remember chocolate was my favorite flavor? I pause my thoughts as I feel something cold in my mouth. I look up and realize Bakura's looking at me really anxiously. I make a face and mull out whatever was in my mouth. What I saw in the palm of my hands I couldn't believe.

A diamond ring.

"Look, Marik. I know you hate you're birthday and everything. And I know this is really random. But I've been doing some thinking and I realized that I don't want to be with anyone else. And it doesn't have to be romantic and it doesn't mean that I'm a lesser villain but I want you to marry me." Bakura finished his confession. I stood there and stared at him in complete shock. Bakura wanted to marry me? Was this some fucked up dream? A prank? But Bakura just stood in front of me, waiting for an answer. "Yes!"I scream out before running over to hug him.

Maybe December twenty third wasn't so bad.


	15. Kebob Kedah

Kebob

This is for "Dynamite and Soup" and is strongly Abridged Based and referenced.

Also this is a drabble. It's pretty short.

XOXOXOXO

"Hello? Is that the Kedah shop?"

Marik asks into the cell phone. He can't get anything right can he? This is him trying to do a prank call. "Bakura," I look up at him as he addresses me. "This guy is an idiot; I can't wait for him to say it." I roll my eyes, "Marik, you're supposed to say Keb-"Marik glares and he starts shouting, "You think it's funny I have a split personality inside me?" I roll my eyes again and look down at my book, trying to ignore the beautiful idiot I have before me. "Bakura," He calls me again, and I have to look at him. "This guy's mean, I'm going to tell my dad on him!" "Marik, you killed you're father! He's dead." I shout, annoyed at my companion. "Fine then." Marik suddenly changes his voice dramatically. I was impressed at first. "Are you making fun of my child?" He sounded exactly like his father. Then he has to add, "His name is Billy and he likes Xbox." I stare, confused for a few moments. "Marik, what the bloody hell?" Marik turns to me. "My father never remembered my name and he said he got me an Xbox. Though I could never play it because I couldn't buy games for it." I roll my eyes again.

"Oh no!" I look back at him again. "He didn't say it!" I let out a frustrated sigh as I walk over to him. "Marik, you did it wrong." Marik glared at me. "Fluffy, I'm always right!" "No, Marik, you were supposed to say 'kebob' not Kedah." Marik stared at me for a moment. For once I thought I actually got through to him. "No, that's not what I want him to say."

There's just no reasoning with him. I hear him going off into another crazy rant. I immediately tune him out, and sit back down with a book I'm going to pretend to read. And I'm going to pretend I'm not actually staring at him. I'm going to go back into that everyday routine and pretend I'm listing to the beautiful moron I have as only a friend. And nothing will ever change it.

**A/N This is different from what I usually do and I couldn't think of a huge story. Plus most of the stories I do are lightly abridged or real. I didn't really know how to make this. I'm sorry, but the next one will be better I promise.**


	16. Bamboo

Bamboo

This one is for "fan of this fic"

I know I say requests are always open, and they are, but I have a lot of catching up to do on them, and I am doing them in a first come first served fashion. Don't be mad if your request doesn't come up in while. Kay?

A scene from this was inspired by "Worlds Dumbest Animal Encounters" (AKA, a real event, I'll explain at the end of the chapter)

XOXOXOXOXO

Bakura woke up to two sparkling lavender eyes staring at him. "Gah!" Bakura jumped and shoved the body that was on top of him to the floor."Baku~ what was that for?" Marik groaned, rubbing his head that had just collided with the floor. "You fucking surprised me! Why the hell were you on top of me?" Marik just laughed and climbed back onto the bed. "You told me you would take me to the zoo to see Panda's today!" Bakura groaned and rubbed his eyes. "It's seven in the morning. Later." "No!" Marik laughed and climbed onto Bakura and began bouncing up and down. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Marik chanted. "Okay!" Bakura screamed at Marik. "Just get up and get ready." "Yay!" Marik throws his arms around Bakura and kisses him on the cheek before grabbing some clothes and heading out to get a shower.

"Are we there yet?" Marik asks in the car for the millionth time. "No Marik, I'll tell you when we're there." Bakura sighed as he continued driving. Marik huffed in the back of the seat, impatiently waiting for them to arrive to the Zoo. The reason Marik was so excited to be there is because he's never seen many of these animals before. And to see all of these animals in similar habitats to their own environment was very exciting. Especially for Marik, who was wearing some tight jeans, a purple cut off shirt, and his favorite leather jacket. However, Bakura wasn't that excited, the only reason he was taking Marik here was because Marik had begged to go. Otherwise, he would never want to be in this situation where he would have to see tons of people in a small area, just to see some filthy little animals depressed about not being in the wild anymore.

Marik asked a million questions at every exhibit. It actually grew to be quite irritating. At first, taking him here, Bakura had thought that it would keep his lover quite and occupied so that he would have at least some quite during the day. Even though the two had been in a relationship for a long period of time, Bakura still wasn't used to Marik's constant hatter and childish questions. Not that he really blamed Marik for the second part, I mean, his lover was living in a tomb for the majority of his life. The majority that all of these questions would have been answered in.

"Come on, Bakura!" Bakura sighed. He really didn't want to be here today. But he had to smile at Marik's excitement. Marik was bouncing off the walls. He was more excited than any child within the Zoo. Sometime's however, it could be irritating. "Come on, Baku! I wanna see the Panda's!" He dragged Bakura by the arm to the exhibit.

When they finally arrived, Marik was staring at the tall stalks of bamboo. "What's that?" Bakura sighs as he realizes this trip to the zoo is going to be yet another lesson for Marik. "This is Bamboo. It's what the Panda's eat." Bakura stated simply, hoping it would cause many more questions. He hated answering them. "Could a person eat it?" Marik asks. Bakura snorts in amusement. Sure, in Asia some people use fibers from the roots to make soup. But the actual plant? It was much too strong for human teeth. "I don't know…why don't you find out?" Bakura smirked as Marik tried to reach the bamboo that appeared to be just out of reach. If he could only push himself a little further…

"Ahh!" Marik fell into the exhibit of Panda bears. "Oof!" He let out a groan as his body collided with the ground. Bakura, who was one moment watching his boyfriend reach into the cage with amusement, and the other moment staring there in wide-eyed shock, ran over to the cage and looked down at Marik. "Are you ok?" Bakura betrayed his usually collected exterior by showing some worry over his injured partner. "Yeah, I'm fine." He groaned, rubbing his head. Bakura shouted down to Marik, "You better get out of there before a bear attacks you. Those may be cute, but their quite deadly." "Just like you." Marik joked. Bakura rolled his eyes, but at least Marik began to climb out of the cage. When, suddenly a panda bear walked over and grabbed Marik by his jacket, pulling him off the fence. "Ahh!" Bakura started to panic, he didn't want Marik to be turning into bear food anytime soon. Then he looked over and he couldn't believe his eyes. He took out his cell phone to video tape this madness. The bear and Marik were fighting over his jacket. It seemed the bear had just wanted his leather jacket. Marik was trying to pull the jacket away from the bear. "Marik, let go of the jacket and get up here." Marik, still fighting and pulling the jacket, looked up at his pale friend. "Are you kidding me? This jacket is worth a couple hundred dollars! And It's my favorite-" Marik was cut off by some employee's running over and pulling Marik away from the Panda, without his jacket. Bakura could only laugh at him. "This is so going on youtube!"

**A/N there was a man sitting next to a panda's cage and a panda stole his denim jacket. But I don't picture Marik wearing a denim jacket. Ever. Also that man didn't fight for it.**


	17. Lollipop's

Lollipops.

This one will be a sequel to Bamboo. And this is for ArcherAzzure

I guess it's time for me to make another disclaimer? I don't own Yugioh. Or YGOTAS. Or a zoo. Of or lollipops. Or any leather jackets. Or anything else. I'm just some 15 year old who likes Thiefshipping.

Again, I have lot's of requests, more than I thought I'd have. You can still give them to me, but you have to remember how long it might take to get to your suggestion.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Marik pouted in the back of the car. He didn't even want to sit up front with Bakura. He was angry. Not only was it very cold outside without his favorite jacket, and not only had he lost his favorite jacket, but Bakura had posted the whole mess on YouTube! "Marik? Stop throwing a fit. Marik grunted in response. "Marik?" Bakura asked in a warning tone, he wasn't going to put up with this for very long.

"Kura' I'm angry, okay? It was MY jacket, and you posted it on YouTube! Now everyone on the interwebz will recognize me! It'll be a nightmare." Bakura rolled his eyes at Marik. "Marik, I didn't get your pretty face and I edited you're clothing and hair. Marik's expression lightened up a little. But a frown was still in place. "And…" Bakura smirked, knowing he would enjoy Marik's reaction. They pulled up in their driveway before he finished his sentence. He exited the car and grabbed a bag he had in the car and pulled out Marik's leather jacket. "I got it back." Bakura tossed it over to Marik, whose eyes were widened with glee. "Yay! Oh my Ra, Bakura? How did you- when did you? It's not even scratched up!" Marik threw his arms around Bakura and planted a thankful kiss on his lips. Bakura smirked into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Marik, deepening their kiss, and loving where this was heading. Bakura's thoughts were interrupted by a passing biker shouting "Get a room fags!" Bakura pulled away and shouted back at his retreating figure, "We will!" And then to Marik, "Come on Marik." Bakura dragged Marik into the house.

The next day the two were lying in bed together, not bothering to get up even after they both were wide awake. Marik's head was resting on Bakura's chest, and his arm was draped over his waist, holding him close. "Hey, Bakura?" Marik asks quietly. "Yeah?" Bakura responds. "When did you get my jacket back?" Marik questions curiously.

_Flashback_

"_Bakura! I want my jacket back!" Marik whined as they passed by the panda cage again, only to see the Panda rolling around with the jacket, and rubbing it on his face. "Marik, no."Bakura remained adamant on the fact that he couldn't get his favorite jacket back no matter what. Bakura stared hard at Marik, who wasn't going to give in on his pouty composure anytime soon. Bakura didn't want to give in, and neither did Marik. For a whole two minutes they didn't back down, they couldn't even blink. After another five minutes, Bakura decided first, as usual, it was time to compromise. "Okay, how about I take you into the shops? I'll buy you some candy" Marik smiled. But then frowned. "The jacket was hundreds of dollars." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining."_

_In the Shop, Marik walked over to a huge stash of lollipop's. His eyes lighted up like a child's. "Ohh… Which one should I get…?" Marik contemplated this, Bakura muttered something about having to go to the bathroom. Marik just nodded and continued to search for the perfect candy. Bakura left and walked over to the panda cage. He sees the panda, rolling around with the jacket, which didn't even have a scratch on it. Bakura couldn't help but chuckle at the animal looking so ridiculous. "Hey!" Bakura walks up to one of the workers that pulled Marik away from the bear. "You let that bear take my boyfriends jacket. And you have ten seconds to tell me how I can get it back, or you will die." The man looked frightened, and stammered out, "Sne-Sneak in d-d-during ff-ffeeding t-time." "When is that?" Bakura asked, being all the nicer now that he knew he could get it back. "Now." The man started to throw food in for the bears, and as instinct would have it, the panda let go and wandered off to the food. Bakura hoped in and out with the jacket with barely any trouble._

_Marik had been so wrapped up in selecting candy, he hadn't even noticed Bakura's absence. A few minutes later, Marik selected the only purple lollipop on the shelf. 'of course' Bakura thought._

Present time

Bakura, not wanting Marik to think he cares for him to much, simply shrugged. "I think you need to stop asking so many questions. That's what got you into this mess in the first place." Marik elbows him, and storms out of the room. "Great, now he's pissed." Bakura sighed, not knowing another way to cheer his partner back up.


	18. Cotten Candy

Cotton Candy

This is for "Guest" I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this one and I almost forgot about this one because it was technically anonymous. But, I said I'd take all suggestions. So here it is.

To avoid confusion, I wanted to remind everyone that this is a collection of one shots. And some of them like this one, they won't be together for some of it, or most of it, and in some they might just be friends.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh Abridged, Marik, Bakura, any fairs, cotton candy, roller coasters, Ferris wheels, or sodas. But could you IMAGINE how rich I'd be if I did?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Come, on Bakura!" Marik called to his best friend of two years. He was in a rush, and really excited for future events. Bakura sighed as he headed after his _crush_ of two years. Bakura decided that he would take him to a fair. Considering how the boy grew up, he's probably never been to one. And he wanted his friend to like him in the same way he did, maybe even enough so that this could be a date.

Bakura caught up with him and stood next to him. Marik was staring at the huge rollercoaster presented before him with wide, expectant eyes. Bakura saw this look and started to protest. "No, no, no. There is no way you're getting me on that death trap." Marik looked over to him with now pleading eyes, a look Marik often used. "N...Fine…" Bakura sighed as he headed onto "The Accelerator" Marik also insited that the two take the front row.

After a full forty five minutes of waiting, the two boarded the front row. "You know, we could have saved a good half hour if we just took somewhere in the middle." Bakura commented as they were buckling in. Marik turned around to look at Bakura with big sad eyes. "I thought you wanted my first fair experience to be memorable?" Marik asked. Bakura rolled his eyes, but felt a pang of guilt. "Why are you complaining so much? Are you trying to bring be down?" Marik asked, sounding like he was about to cry. "No. I'm…sorry…" Bakura mumbled, but this was good enough for Marik who shouted "Excellent!" and ruined his sad façade of being upset with Bakura. Bakura stared at him briefly. Realizing he's been fooled only the moment the ride starts.

The pair walks off the ride. Marik merely combed his long silky locks with his fingers, and he went back to being as gorgeous as usual. Bakura, however, had so much more hair that was more of a mess than usual. He couldn't brush it with his fingers without yanking on his poofy hair with the many knots hidden in his locks. That was fun Fluf- Wait, what's that?" Marik asked, pointing. Bakura looked over with an indignant huff. Then he realized he was pointing at some cotton candy. Bakura smiles, genuinely for a change. He walks over and buys them some, and then he sneaks them into a rather secluded area of the fair. "Here, Marik. Eat this." Bakura handed a lavender colored cotton candy over to Marik. "Marik touched it first. And then he stared at Bakura. "It's fluffy like your hair." Bakura rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to respond to his statement. Marik stared at the candy more intently. "How am I supposed to eat this anyway?" Bakura demonstrated by ripping a piece of the cotton candy and holding it out for Marik to eat. "Eat." Marik leaned down and took the candy away from Bakura with his mouth. Bakura could feel Marik's lips upon his fingers. His saliva dampening his index, middle, and thumb finger. Bakura blushed at the contact, then he got an idea. They both started eating the cotton candy off the stick. When they were running low, Bakura snatched the last piece in his hand. "Hey! That was for me." Marik pouted. "Why don't we share?" Bakura asked innocently. "Ok." But instead of tearing the piece in half like Marik thought he would, he put it in his mouth, implying he wanted Marik to bite the other end and kiss him. Marik blushed, not used to any form of contact.. He leaned in slowly, and bit enough off, without touching Bakura's lips, but Bakura pulled Marik in, and forced their lips together. Marik didn't protest. Bakura brushed his tounge against Mark's lips, and Marik granted him access to his mouth. The two continues, mouths getting sticky and only tasting the sweet combination of each other and cotton candy. Only when their lungs began screaming for air, the two parted. Both their faces flushed.

"So…Marik…" Bakura asked quietly. "Yeah?" Marik responded, out of breath. "Is this trip as memorable as you wanted it to be?" Bakura asked with a smirk. "Yes, and then some." Marik pulled him into another kiss.

XOXOXOXOX

Review. I feel like I could have done better though.


	19. Marmite and Ravioli

The Foods Of Thiefshipping

Marmite

This is for Begecko-chan. I honestly had no idea what this stuff was, and I had to do some research. It's apparently something you put on a sandwich. You either hate it or love it :D This also combines with "Guest's" other idea of ravioli

Also I noticed I had finally gotten over fifty reviews. Help me reach 69 reviews lol

XOXOXOXOXO

"Marik? What the bloody hell do you have on you're sandwich?" Bakura asked with one white eyebrow raised. He stared at the sandwich Marik was currently making. Marik was spreading some brown spread on his bread. "It's marmite." Marik responded coolly before adding cheese to his sandwich and butting another slice of bread on top. "Why?" Marik looked up to find a disgusted Bakura. Marik's eyes widened in shock. "Because…it's good?" Marik stated even though it sounded more of a question. He wasn't sure why Bakura looked so disgusted. Bakura rolled his eyes. "No, that isn't good, it's gross." The two looked into each other's eyes. Oh, it was on.

XOXOXOXOXOX

For the rest of the day neither made a single mention of the sandwich spread. In fact, Marik forgot all about it. The next day, however when Bakura was making them lunch, Marik made the mistake of asking for Marmite on his cheese sandwich with lettuce. Bakura made a look. "No, I'm not going to put any of that slop onto anything. It's gross. I can't even stand the smell." Marik rolled his eyes and decided to remain persistent. "You don't hear me complaining when I make you practically raw steak! I'm a vegetarian, and I hate the smell of raw meat!" Marik exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Bakura shook his head at this display of anger. "I don't care." Marik groaned at Bakura's most famous line, knowing arguing wasn't going to get him anywhere. "If you want it on your sandwich, you can make our lunch. " Bakura left the room, and Marik glared angrily at his retreating figure. Marik looked down at Bakura's sandwich. He smirked. Marik walked over to the fridge and grabbed some of the spread off of the side shelf. He spread the Marmite onto both sandwiches. And smiled. He was using the lettuce and bologna cover up the Marmite on Bakura's sandwich. Marik walked off into their dining room and set the plate of sandwiches down. Bakura walked over and grabbed the one he knew was his, he could see the bologna and Marik was a vegetarian. And took a bite. Marik stared intently at him. Bakura was about to ask what he was looking at but instead he felt his mouth burn. Bakura threw his sandwich on the floor and ran into the bathroom. Marik started to smile and then started to giggle. His laughter grew even stronger when he heard Bakura throwing up. A few minutes later, when Marik had just finished eating, Bakura decided to make a re-appearance. "That wasn't funny!" Bakura growled at Marik through clenched teeth. Marik doubled over in laughter again, just at Bakura's reaction. "YES!" Marik shouted between fits of laughter. "YES! It was..no..IS funny! Very funny!" Marik laughed again and Bakura roughly grabbed him by his shoulders. "No. It was not. It was the most idiotic thing you've ever done." Bakura grimaced, still having a bad taste in his mouth from the Marmite and the vomit. Marik knew he hated it. And why would it be funny to hear someone vomit? Bakura was angry, and not to sound like the Incredible Hulk or anything, but no one likes it when Bakura is angry. Marik started laughing at Bakura's glare. So, most people don't like it. Or more specifically only Marik liked it. "Dammit Marik stop laughing!" Bakura shouted at him. But it only causes Marik to laugh harder.

Taking Marik by surprise, Bakura forced him into a chair and tied him up. If he hadn't caught Marik so off guard, Marik would have won, being so much stronger than Bakura physically. However, Bakura was very fast and nimble. Causing Marik to be strapped down in seconds. "Hey!" Marik protested. "Let me out!" Bakura smirked and laughed at Marik in this new vulnerable position. Bakura left the room for a moment.

In the chair, Marik wondered what on earth Bakura had hoped to accomplish by tying him up. It wasn't going to change his mind. Marik let out a long sigh and shook his head. Normally (And even Marik knew this) he would be the one acting childish. Marik genuinely thought Bakura was being very much like an insolent child. Marik rolled his eyes despite the fact that his friend couldn't see him.

Bakura came back with a sleeve of a shirt ripped off and wrapped around his head to make some sort of makeshift air filter. He was holding the jar of Marmite in his hands, and he was wearing a pair of disposable latex gloves and a spoon. Bakura slowly opened the jar of Marmite and forced Marik's mouth open and shoved a whole spoonful of the Marmite into Marik's open mouth. This continued for a full ten minutes. Marik was gagging on every spoonful. He began to lose track of what had originally made this spread so appealing. Bakura laughed sadistically at Marik's suffering. "Okay! Okay!" Marik shouted after a while. "Just let me go. I won't eat this crap anymore." Marik surrendered, with his head down. Bakura let him go and throw away the rest of the Marmite.

XOXOXOX

Bakura was sleeping; Marik snuck into his friends room and tied Bakura up, arms and ankles. The next morning Bakura awoke to feeling completely restrained. He couldn't move his arms or legs. "Marik?" Bakura asked to no one, or at least he thought. He figured his roommate had left him tied up in revenge. He rolled his eyes but he could help but feel a little aroused in this position. He was tied up for fucks sake! On a bed! Marik was his friend, and only his friend. But to say he never thought about him sexually, to say he never had any urges, or to say he never wanted Marik in bed with him, were lies. Marik suddenly walked into the room, and straddle his friend's waist. "Marik…" Bakura started in a warning tone, he kept himself tense and rigid, not wanting to enjoy this position too much. "This is for tying me up yesterday." Marik said, his voice calm and collected. Bakura figures Marik has no clue what this actually means, or for how sexual this position is. Bakura tries to no avail to wiggle and get Marik off of him. "Now, I'm going to make you hate something you love." Marik left, and came back with a bowl of ravioli. Bakura loved ravioli. Marik went back up to straddling his waist, as he propped Bakura's head on a pillow to prevent him from chocking. And then his own torture began. But Marik came in with bowls and bowls of ravioli. Shoving them all in his mouth. And just as Marik had felt earlier, Bakura didn't want to admit it; he didn't want to overeat, and he didn't want to eat anymore ravioli. He didn't want to even come close to throwing up. "Okay! Stop." Bakura surrendered to Marik. Marik smirked and leaned down to be face-to-face with his friend. Marik breathed on Bakura's face. Bakura unwillingly felt his body relax. Marik swiftly kissed his frie- lover. Bakura felt his pants get tighter as Marik reached down and rubbed Bakura's sides and chest. Suddenly though- Marik was at the doorway.

"This, Bakura, will be you're real punishment."

And then he was gone.


	20. Rice Balls Jelly Donuts

Jelly Donuts/Rice Balls

Marik and Bakura break the forth wall, and complain about censorship. Or rather, argue about it.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Bakura came into the pair's apartment, angry as usual. But this time he wasn't angry about the Pharaoh or his gang of mindless drones that Marik hardly would need the millennium rod to brainwash. Today, he was angry about 4kids.

"Marik, they censored me AGAIN!" Marik is usually the one storming into places and arguing, and Bakura the one who sits back and listens. But this time, the two had switched places. Bakura was ranting on about what Marik thought was nothing, rolling his eyes while Bakura spoke passionately. "Seriously, I was just eating steak! Why the hell would they take off one of the few moments of screen time I get just because I tore up a piece of raw meat with my teeth? It's not THAT big of a deal!" "Mmmhmm." Marik murmured quietly, caught up in his own thoughts about yoai, motorcycles, and defeating the pharaoh. "Are you listening to me Marik?" "No." Marik was a little too blunt.

"I don't think 4kids is _that _bad, Bakura." Marik stated as he walked into the living room to watch TV. "I mean, they didn't change Pokémon that much. " Bakura stared after Marik, knowing how stupid the boy is, but now, feeling that it was taken to another level. "They change _everything _Marik." Marik rolled his eyes. "How could they possibly change everything?" Bakura rolled his eyes. I swear those two do that every time they talk to each other. It's like they have an eye-rolling competition.

"They changed rice balls into Jelly donuts." Bakura commented. Marik looked over in shock. "No! Those ARE jelly donuts. I have that episode on right now!" Marik paused the screen to show that they were eating rice balls. Just your ordinary rice balls. "Marik, those are indeed rice balls." Marik glared. "NO! SHUT U- Hey, fluffy I have a plan to defeat the Pharaoh! We will make him watch endless episodes of Pokémon, and make him eat jelly donuts! It would confuse him to death!" Bakura sighs. "Sure Marik, whatever you want."

XOXOXOX

Not really good with these strongly abridged based ones. But I had to make it. It was a request. I hope you enjoyed it, no matter how poorly written.


	21. Alcohol

Alcohol

This one is for Sunbird909. Who was another anonymous reviewer. They suggested beer, but I wanted to give the story more range.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In the small town, the pair lived in, everything was glowing. Christmas lights were still up. And New Year's decorations were being put up by parents and small children with excitement in their eyes. There was a small amount of snow on the ground from earlier, of which some children were trying to salvage and build small snowmen and were failing miserably.

Inside a rather large home, from which, music was blaring loudly, our favorite pair of villains were practically inhaling vodka at a party, thrown by Ryo. Bakura knew this was Marik's first time drinking, and at first he didn't want to overdo it, Marik was his boyfriend after all, even if they've only been dating for a few weeks now. He didn't want Marik to pass out and choke on his own vomit or something ridiculous. He knew that wasn't going to happen but he couldn't help but worry. (Because he knew the sex would be good once they got around to it and he needed him as a partner in crime, not because he really cared or anything as petty and idiotic as that.) Eventually, Bakura gave in and let Marik drink as much as he wanted here. This was because no matter how much Marik drank; he was the fun, relaxed, tipsy drunk. He wasn't angry, and wasn't crying or picking fights, so Bakura decided to just let him have his fun, and tomorrow Marik can have one hell of a hangover as punishment for not listening to Bakura's warnings.

"_I…Fucking…love…drinking!" Marik laughed out between shots. He grabbed a glass of beer too while he finished his sentence. Bakura rolls his eyes at this display, Marik hasn't even talked to anyone at this small party since he was introduced to drinking by Bakura. Bakura couldn't help but wonder why his little aibou would throw a party with alcohol in it. He had a feeling it had something to do with his new girlfriend. She was so much more bold and outgoing than he was. Most of the people at the party were friends of hers. Her name was Hollie. Ryo loved her_

"_Marik, you can't drink too much or else you'll-"Bakura started only to be cut off by a very tipsy Marik._

"_How about we dance?" Marik blurted out, grabbing hold of Bakura's wrists and pulling him into an area set aside for dancing. Obviously, he wasn't going to give Bakura a choice. Bakura tried to leave but Marik forced Bakura to stay right next to him. Marik was much stronger than Bakura physically, even when drunk. Bakura decided to just dance instead of looking like an idiot trying to escape the dance floor. _

_A slower song came on, put on from the hired DJ. And Marik left, obviously not wanting to dance slowly. Bakura didn't want to get any looks from Hollies' friends, whom he didn't even know, so he was glad Marik didn't want to dance anymore. _

Now, Marik was inhaling some fruity, feminine drink. Not like that really mattered, Marik looked fruity and feminine, despite whatever drink he held in his hands. Marik was giggling to nothing. He was sitting on the stairs in Ryo's hallway that led to many different bedrooms and a bathroom. Hollie new she would need a big house to throw this kind of party in, several couples were hooking up in those upstairs rooms. For some reason Ryo went along with everything.

"Bakuuuuuu~?" Marik called, incredibly drunk. "I can't make it upstairs. Do you think there's a free room I could sleep in?" Marik slurred. Bakura was sure there would be one empty room up there, and Marik would probably fall down the stairs without his help, so Bakura grabbed Marik's hand so Marik could support himself on Bakura's shoulder. They walked down the hall, trying to find a room. They saw many makeshift signs saying "taken" on them, and Bakura just skipped by them. He eventually found one room that Marik could sleep in. Bakura grabbed one of the signs, and plastered them on the door while they entered.

Bakura went to lay Marik down on the bed but Marik reached out suddenly, grabbing Bakura by the collar on his shirt."Ah!" Bakura gasped at the sudden closeness between the two bodies. "Marik?" Bakura whispered cautiously, knowing how drunk Marik was.

"Yeeeeeeeeesssssssss?" Marik stretched out the syllable for a good five seconds before letting Bakura speak. Bakura opened his mouth to ask what Marik was doing but Marik crushed their lips together. It was sloppy and uncoordinated due to the amount of alcohol in Marik's body. However, that didn't mean Bakura didn't enjoy every second of it.

The two lay there on the bed, kissing, before Marik tried to take things further. Bakura felt Marik's tongue against his lips. Bakura didn't protest as the two tongues met each other in a battle of dominance. Marik's hands slid around Bakura's body in a way that made Bakura's breath hitch. Bakura tried to pull away as he felt blood rushing between his legs.

This was wrong. It was really wrong. Marik didn't know what he was doing, Bakura saw how much alcohol he had in his system. There was no way Marik could consent to the two sleeping together. Bakura didn't want to take advantage of the only friend, and only boyfriend he's ever had. The only person he's ever cared about, he couldn't do this.

But it just felt so right. Marik's hands eagerly running along Bakura's sides, their lips pressed together as they hurriedly moved with each other and their tongues danced with one another. Hip's crushing and rubbing together frantically, hair being pulled, lips being bruised. It all felt too good to stop.

Marik's hands lowered and grabbed at Bakura's erection through his jeans. This caused Bakura to moan, and push back at the same time. He looked at Marik, obviously intoxicated. Marik's face was flushed, his hair strewn all over like a horny teen who had a good lay. Marik's shirt was ridden up, revealing his tanned toned stomach. Marik had unbuttoned his own pants sometime while they were making out, and Marik had an intoxicated smile on his face.

Bakura had to hold back from jumping on top of Marik and enjoying himself oh, so much.

"Marik. You're drunk, you don't actually want to do this." Bakura forced out, feeling an aching pain between his thighs. He wanted so badly for Marik to actually be sober, and for them to finish this up. And enjoy it. Very much so.

"Buut Yooou do." Marik slurred out, pointing at Bakura's erection. Bakura, now red faced, turned around.

"You better get some sleep Marik. You'll head will hurt like a bitch tomorrow. "

And Bakura left the room.

XOXOXOXOX

Marik and Bakura were allowed to sleep over at Ryo's house. Ryo didn't really have much of a choice considering Marik had already passed out upstairs. Bakura had already woken up and was watching TV in Ryo's living room. Eventually, Ryo came downstairs to see Bakura. "Hey." Ryo looked at Bakura, with a smile on his face. Bakura looked over to Ryo. "I'm very proud of you, aibou." Ryo grinned broadly. Bakura shrugged it off, acting nonchalant.

"Proud of what?" Bakura barked out. He looked at Ryo from the corner of his eye, and saw Ryo grinning like a child on Christmas.

"For not sleeping with Marik even though he was drunk and willing and your boyfriend." Bakura looked over at Ryo, he studied him. Ryo's hair was messy, and his pajama's were sloppily thrown on.

"And I'm proud of you, Ryo." Ryo's smile fell and was replaced with a look of confusion. Bakura smirked at Ryo's sudden confusion.

"Why would you be proud of me Bakura?" Ryo asked and laughed nervously. Not knowing what his Yami was about to say.

"I'm proud of you because you lost your virginity before I did." Ryo gasped and blushed.

"Wha? ..I mean, what would lead you o think that I-" "Ryo-!" Bakura cut Ryo off. Smirking to himself. "We share a mind link. I know what you do just as you know what I did-or didn't do last night."

"FUCK!" Marik's voice pierced through the house. Bakura laughed.

"Well it seems Marik is awake."


	22. Nachos and Popcorn

The Foods of Thiefshipping

Nachos and Popcorn: Suggested by 'Guest'

Sorry. I've been SO busy. And school just started for me. I don't know if anyone knows this, but I'm only fifteen. This year, in High school, I'm taking a creative writing course. I really hope to improve myself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Marik and Bakura's guide to be annoying in movie theaters.

Step one: show up five minutes before the movie starts.

Marik and Bakura rushed into the theater to see their movie that came on in ten minutes. Marik rushed to get the popcorn while Bakura argued with a lady on whether or not he should be allowed to buy tickets this close to the show. Eventually, the Lady gave in and allowed them to buy two tickets because the movie didn't sell that good anyway, and there was practically no one in the theater. Even with the extra space, the two thieves sat down directly behind another couple. From overhearing a conversation, Marik and Bakura realized that the couple was on their first date. Bakura smirked to himself.

Step two: Argue over something ridiculous, loudly.

"Marik! Why the hell did you get nachos? You know how I feel about them!" Marik rolled his eyes at Bakura's expression. Marik angrily commented "I like them. You don't have to have any!" They were speaking in loud whispers, or 'quietly shouting'. Bakura could tell the in front of them were getting more annoyed every second. Bakura grabbed the nachos out of Marik's hands and threw them right in-between the pair in front of them. It smashed into the seats with extreme precision so that it didn't hit anyone, or spill on the couple in front; it just surprised them and created a mess on the floor. "What the hell Bakura?" Marik whispered back at him. The couple in front of them couldn't see it, but Bakura smirked and tilted his head slightly towards the couple sitting in front of them in the small movie theater. Marik got the idea.

Step three: Begin laughing and commenting on everything in the movie.

At the beginning of this movie **(1**) there is a small girl with her father on a beach. It goes through some sort of montage of her life, and then her father dies when she is around twenty years old. Marik and Bakura both laugh loudly when this happens. The girl in front of them, who was crying, is now glaring angrily at the two. "You have something to say?" Bakura switched into one of his angry moods. The girl immediately snapped her head around. "Come ON! This movie is SO Obvious…." Marik commented when she sees some guy in the coffee shop she works at. "She's OBVIOUSLY going to fall in love with that guy, then something will happen, they'll be all sad, but they'll get back together anyway." This time the guy turned to glare, before returning to his movie. Marik grabbed some of his popcorn and threw it a little, so it ended up in the girls hair. He face turning for annoyance to anger in less than a second. However, she doesn't say anything, and just goes back to watching the movie. "Fuck." Marik whispered when he saw the guy on screen with another girl. "Okay, that girl is what's gonna make them all sad, because those two will love each other and all that sappy bullshit." The girl chose to ignore this comment, so did the guy, he wrapped his arm around the girl. Marik then threw more popcorn, separating the two.

Step Four: Make out.  
>It's been a good half hour since Marik and Bakura have done anything. The couple in front started to forget that they were there and began to get comfortable. The guy had his arms around the girl's shoulders, and the girl was leaning into his arms. Bakura mocked the guy's movements and draped his arm around his boyfriend. Marik mimicked the girl and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder. They began laughing childishly at the mocking they were doing. Bakura then decided to stop mocking and grab Marik's hand. Bakura pulled Marik into a soft kiss, which quickly grew more desperate. They broke apart for air and laughed, then forced their lips together again. The lady turned around to glare at the laughing, for the girl on the screen was crying about something neither of the boys cared about, but she stopped and stared at the two with widened eyes. Marik placed his hand on Bakura's leg and Bakura wrapped his arms around the back of Marik's neck. The man in front of them turned to see what his date was staring at, only to stop, and stare himself.<p>

Step Five: Confuse them.

After the movie was done, the couple in front of Marik and Bakura were very unhappy. Bakura reached into his wallet and handed the man fifty dollars. He man just stared at it in complete shock. "What the hell is this for?" The man asked, switching from confusion to anger.

"For entertaining me and my boyfriend." Bakura smirked and handed him the money, patting the guy on the shoulder as they left.

"You stole his wallet didn't you?" Marik giggles out.

"Hell Yeah."


	23. Marshmallows

Marshmallows

I'm wondering if this is confusing anyone still, this is a ONESHOT collection, just to be clear. Some ones, like this one, they are friends, (At least in the beginning).

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but if I did, Thiefshipping wouldn't be a **subtle** canon.

_Flashbacks! _

I got the idea for Marshmallows by Hiei's Rose

"_But Bakura! I don't wanna go camping!" Marik complained to his friend. _

"_Too Bad. You said I could pick, I like camping, and now we're going." Bakura retorted back, staying calm. He knew the only way to win against Marik was to stay adamant until the end, and not to look into those gorgeous lavender eyes. _

Marik and Bakura have been friends for quite some time now, almost six months. And all the while Bakura had liked Marik as a lover. Bakura however, has tried his hardest not to give anything away that could even hint that he liked him, in fear of being rejected. One thing Bakura didn't want was for things everything he had with Marik to end. He loved him so much, that he didn't want to do anything that could make him unhappy. Confessing could make him very unhappy, just as much as it could make him the happiest boy in the world.

But Bakura didn't want to take that risk.

Unbeknownst to Bakura, Marik did feel the same way. Marik wanted everything that Bakura did, and yet he never said anything. Marik knew that Bakura could be cruel. He didn't want to say anything in fear of Bakura laughing at him, or worse: abusing it.

What if Bakura was to pretend to like him, and then just leave? Just to tear him up. It could work out, If Bakura did like him, they both could be very happy.

But Marik didn't want to take the risk.

And now they were there. Bakura was busy setting up the tent, and Marik was going through their coolers to figure out what they were going to eat for dinner.

"Bakura, didn't you pack _any _vegetarian foods?" Marik questioned angrily after searching for about twenty minutes. All he could find was meat, like the generic camping foods, and marshmallows, and French fries.

"French fires are vegetarian aren't they?" Marik could practically hear Bakura's smirk though his laugh.

"But, I'll get fat if I eat them! You didn't pack any vegetables? I need them!" Marik whined.

Bakura liked teasing Marik. It made him laugh, and it made Marik miserable, not that Bakura was overly enjoyed in seeing Marik upset, but for the small good ten minutes or so, he liked torturing his little Egyptian. Marik secretly enjoyed the attention as well; at least Bakura wasn't ignoring him or being really distant, like he can get sometimes. Arguing and teasing is just how they communicate.

"Look in the other cooler; I have all of your food in there." Bakura laughed while he began struggling with the tent.

Marik smiled at Bakura, glad that he was thinking of him. He took the time to pack an entirely different cooler of vegetarian foods just so that he was happy.

"Do you need any help with the tent?" Marik asked curiously, he had no idea how to set up a tent, but he was willing to learn, especially if it was for Bakura. Bakura nodded in response silently, and told him to hold something Marik held a pole to the ground while Bakura hammered a spike into the ground to keep the tent in place. Bakura then started to lay out the tent. While they were attempting to set up another pole, Bakura lost his balance, and placed on hand on the ground next to Marik. Marik, without realizing it, had placed his hand on top of Bakura's. While Marik didn't notice, Bakura noticed immediately, flushing red at the thought that Marik may have done this on purpose. Maybe, he really does want a relationship? Bakura's thoughts were interrupted by Marik's voice. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I…" Marik blushed, now realizing what he had done and blushing hard. Marik drew his hand back, much to Bakura's disappointment.

"Oh…O-Okay." Bakura sighed.

"Bakura, let's go swimming! I saw a lake on the way here!"

Bakura groaned. He hates swimming. He hates getting his hair wet, and he hates getting sand everywhere while he is wet. However, when Marik took off his shirt, and pants, revealing his swim trunks, Bakura just couldn't say no. The boy was like a god. Tanned, well build, sun-colored hair, he had literally everything that anyone could ever want.

"Sure, let's go." Bakura murmured, finding it hard to take his eyes away from the tanned skin of his partner.

At the lake, Bakura hid under an umbrella, knowing that the sun was not going to be nice to his pale complexion. Marik however, was enjoying himself rather greatly.

"Come on in Bakura!" Marik shouted out to Bakura, who was trying to get some sleep on the blanket they laid out.

Bakura rolled his eyes. He didn't want into the lake with Marik. Getting all wet, and… Bakura shook his head to rid himself of dirty thoughts.

Despite Bakura's protests, Marik stayed in the lake for hours. Bakura tried several times to get Marik out of the lake, so he could go back to the campsite. Just as Marik tried several times to get Bakura in the lake so that they could swim together.

Later, however, Marik began getting tired of swimming. It started to get dark, and Bakura didn't even need the umbrella anymore.

"Marik we should get back. It's getting dark."

Marik was now out of the water, toweling off next to Bakura. Bakura couldn't help but gawk at him. He was still wet, with his hair in his face and water dripping down him skin, shining in the near-darkness of the air that only added to the effect. Bakura flushed red, and hoped that it was too dark for Marik to see.

As they got back to the camp Bakura started a fire.

"What's that for?" Marik asked. Marik might not like camping, but it didn't change the fact that he never went camping before. He still didn't know anything about it.

"It's to keep us warm. And we're going to cook stuff. Like marshmallows** (1)." **

Marik sat down next the Bakura as he set up the flames. Bakura went and got the metal poles and marshmallows, while Marik sat there staring at the fire.

"I thought you didn't like fire." Marik commented as Bakura returned.

"I like it when it's controlled. Wild fire is what hurts."

They sat there, eating them together, not saying a word for the longest time. Bakura thought about his life, and he thought about Marik, who was his life by now. Marik was his reason for living, Marik was there for him. Always. And yet, Bakura never even suggested to Marik how he might feel about him. Sure, sometimes there was some grinning and blushing and mild…very mild flirting, but that wasn't right, that didn't prove anything. Bakura wanted to know how Marik felt at that moment.

Bakura grabbed a nearby blanket, and wrapped it around them both, pulling them closer together. Marik was warm. Marik didn't protest like Bakura thought he would, so Bakura went another step, testing the boundaries, wanting to know how far he could take things without any objections. He grabbed his hand. Marik's skin was so soft and warm, Bakura could feel his own heart beating loudly in his chest.

Marik didn't say anything, he leaned his head on Bakura's shoulders.

Taken aback, Bakura almost shoved Marik off of him, but instead he decided to speak.

"I like you, you know that right?"

"We've been friends for a while Baku~"

"No. I love you."

Silence spread though the air for a few minutes. Bakura could practically taste rejection, but instead he felt Marik's lips upon his own.

He couldn't comprehend the situation. Did this mean that Marik loved him back? Could it be true?

"Maybe camping isn't so bad." Marik murmured as he fell asleep on Bakura's shoulder.

XOXOXOXOXOX

A/N I hope you enjoyed it, I have a long list of food waiting, so please don't send me more ideas until I'm caught up. Here are the chapters you can look forward to:

1) Pickles  
>2) Apple's<br>3) Pocky


End file.
